Lo que siento por ti
by Sakuale Scar Lu
Summary: Esos pequeños piquetes en el estomago y esas ganas de estar cerca le uno del otro, pero el miedo y el orgullo se interponen entre Rivaille y Hanji, él tendrá que luchar si en verdad la ama y ella deberá confiar si en verdad lo ama...
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente bonita este es mi primer fic, solo les pido que lo disfruten es de mi pareja favorita de Shingeki no Kyojin, Rivaille y Hanji. Saludos para toda esa gente linda del grupo **LeviHanji Fans** del FB que cada uno de sus miembros es un mundo maravilloso.

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de los personajes son obra y pertenencia de Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** Un poco de spoiler a lo acontecido en el manga 46-48.

**Lo que siento por ti**

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos meses de la revelación de los jóvenes Titanes que habían puesto en riesgo la vida de toda la humanidad dentro de los muros. El capitán de las tropas de reconocimiento Erwin Smith, decidió que era mejor que la tropa descansara al menos por unas semanas, ya que después de lo sucedido con los soldados desertores no tuvieron descanso y se la pasaron de exploración en exploración, donde afortunadamente la científica Hanji Zoe había recopilado tanta información valiosa de sus amados Titanes.

Hanji estaba demasiado ocupada en la biblioteca del cuartel almacenado y ordenando detalladamente cada registro de dicha información y en su ayuda estaba su fiel amigo Armin.

Estaban dentro de una oficina especial de archivos sobre los Titanes y los 3 Muros.

-Hanji-san, ¿p-puedo hacerle u-una pregunta?-pregunto el rubio un poco sonrojado que se encontraba sentado en un amplio escritorio repleto de hojas y carpetas.  
-Ah?-contesto la chica castaña volteando a verlo desde lo mas alto de una escalera que usaba para acomodar unos libros en lo alto de un enorme librero.  
-E-esto… digo e-es que es… a-algo p-personal.-dijo Armin totalmente ruborizado.  
-Adelante Armin, anda con confianza, somos amigos no?- contesto ella mostrando una tierna sonrisa, lo cual provoco algo mas de confianza en el joven Arlet.  
-Usted tiene novio?- dijo al fin.  
-Eh?- dijo fuera de si la Zoe.  
-S-si, bueno digo usted… es m-muy l-linda.- esta vez Armin bajo la vista al escritorio se encontraba totalmente ruborizado.  
-Ahahajajaja, si bueno, gracias Armin pero no, no tengo novio.- comento rascándose la nuca.

Ambos sonreían, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe como si el visitante la hubiera querido destrozar de un solo golpe, mientras una silueta algo pequeña se adentraba a la oficina la escalera de Hanji se tambaleo a punto de caer, pero los reflejos del recién llegado estaban por encima de el nivel humano y la sostuvo con todo y chica aferrándose a la escalera.

-Hanji-san.- grito Armin algo espantado.  
-¡Loca! ¡¿Podrías tener mas cuidado?!- dijo el Sargento Rivaille sosteniendo la escalera con ambas manos.  
-¡Huuuhh! Estuvo cerca.- dijo la chica castaña bajando de la escalera.  
-¿Esta bien Hanji-san?- pregunto el chico rubio.  
-Si Armin, pero ese no es el punto.- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al pelinegro que estaba acomodando la escalera.- ¿Que maldita manera de llegar es ese enano? Por poco me matas.- dijo Hanji mirando al Francés.  
-Aja, si lo que digas cuatro ojos, Arlet! Reúnete con la tropa, están en el campo de entrenamiento.- dijo ignorando a Hanji.  
-Pero, aun no termi…  
-¡RAPIDO!- ordeno el sargento con una mirada amenazante.  
-S-¡si!- aunque el rubio lo hizo más a fuerzas que nada, no tuvo de otra que salir disparado al campo de entrenamiento.

Finalmente solos los dos Rivaille comenzó a hablar.

-¿Ya has terminado aquí?- esta vez la miraba a ella que se encontraba de espaldas en el escritorio.  
-Amm, solo falta colocar, esto de aquí en su respectivo orden, si, solo eso.- dijo la castaña muy entretenida en sus hojas.  
-Esta noche Erwin y la tropa saldrán de noche al bosque, y me dejo unos papeles que quiere que revise, firme y selle por él.- dijo el pelinegro mientras daba una visita turística en la oficina.  
-¡Ahhh! Saldremos de noche y acamparemos, será como campamento de verano,- decía Hanji con una expresión de alegría e ilusión.- Haremos fogata, contaremos historias de terror, le diré a Eren que se transforme para asu…  
-No te ilusiones tu no iras,- dijo el pequeño Sargento interrumpiéndola con un tono déspota y amargado.- Te quedaras conmigo para que me ayudes.  
-¿Eh? En tus sueños pequeñín.  
-Ya esta decidido, Erwin esta de acuerdo y nadie tuvo objeción alguna,- decía mientras caminaba a la puerta.- Además, sin tu ayuda no creo poder hacerlo.

El sargento se detuvo antes de salir y volteo a ver a la castaña de ojos marrones, le dedico una sonrisa apenas visible.  
-Hanji, ¿puedo contar contigo?  
-Sin mas poder, Hanji no se resistió a esa forma tan amable de pedirle sin llamarla loca o cuatro ojos solo la llamo Hanji, "se escucha tan genial salir de su boca" pensó la chica castaña. Asintió solo con la cabeza y un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.  
Rivaille sonrió y salió de la oficina, cuando ella supuso que él ya se había alejado dejo salir un suspiro que mas bien parecía un grito.  
-¡Ahh! Tan pequeños y tan encantador, pero que tiene que me acelera tanto el corazón… debo ir a ver al medico, o quizá a un sacerdote.

.

.

Estaba a punto de anochecer, todos los chicos y chicas de la tropa esperaban ansiosos el anuncio de partida, mientras Armin se acercaba a la chica Hanji.  
-Hanji-san así que es verdad que no vendrá.  
-Si así es Armin, créeme nada me hubiera gustado mas que ir con ustedes para tener una aventura tan genial como la que les espera, eso me lo perderé pero bueno así es el trabajo.- decía la chica mientras tomaba a al rubio de un hombro.  
-Eso es lamentable, pero mas aun quedándose con el Sargento.- dijo el chico rubio mirando de reojo al pelinegro que desde la puerta del cuartel los observa.

-Ese mocoso que tanto le dirá a Hanji.- refunfuñaba Rivaille con una mirada que si fueran puñales el pobre chico Arlet estuviera muerto desde hace mucho.  
-Rivaille, es hora de partir,- dijo Erwin saliendo del cuartel dirigiéndose a su caballo.- Ya sabes que tienes trabajo, lo dejo en tus manos.  
-Esta bien Erwin, y sabes que después de esto me debes un favor.- le comento el pelinegro al ingles que inmediatamente se puso pálido y la mirada del chico Francés era aterradora y con una aura siniestra.  
-Si Rivaille te devolveré el favor.

Ahora todos se ponían en marcha a excepción de esos dos que se quedaban solos en el cuartel.  
-¿Que crees que harán esos dos solos?- pregunto Sasha algo intrigada y con un pan en la boca.  
-¿Pues de verdad no te lo imaginas? Que no harían un hombre y una mujer solos, en una noche tan hermosa como parece ser esta.- contesto Jean.  
-Y-yo quiero saber que hacen Jean, solo curiosidad.- dijo Mikasa sonrojando un poco a Jean.  
-B-bueno Mikasa, e-este pues ese tipo de cosas que hacen los adultos.- contesto el moreno muy ruborizado.  
-¿Ese tipo de cosas las podríamos hacer tu y yo?- pregunto la chica pelinegra cubriéndose el rostro con su bufanda roja, todos alrededor se quedaron atónitos a tal proposición lo que ocasiono que Jean por poco cayera del caballo.  
-¡Mikasa! ¿Que te sucede te sientes bien?- pregunto alarmado Eren mirando a su hermana.  
-Estoy bien, solo quería saber si Jean me ayudaría a mí si tuviera mucho trabajo, e- es t- todo.  
-¡Ah! Por supuesto que si Mikasa.- dijo Jean al regresar se su shock.

Cuando Hanji los logro perder de vista, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el Sargento.  
-Y bien pequeñín que hay que hacer.  
-Primero ven conmigo.- dijo dándose la vuelta.  
-¿A donde vamos?  
-A mi habitación trabajaremos ahí, pero ponte tu pijama te quedaras conmigo.  
-¿eh?- fue lo único que pudo decir ya que en su cabeza pasaba una serie de imágenes extra candentes que solo con sacudir y dos golpes en la cabeza logro dispezar u volver a realidad.- Q- que p-pretendes e-en-enano?- totalmente ruborizada.  
-*suspiro*, nunca en mi vida había visto tantos papeles para firmar y sellar, posiblemente nos tome toda la noche, por eso te lo sugiero.- volteo a ver a Hanji con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa picara.- ¿Tu mente retorcida sugirió algo pervertido?  
-No que va a ti no te imagina ni en pijama de bolitas.- dijo la castaña entre rizas, pero la verdad es que su mente pervertida había imaginado todo tipo de cosas no aptas para menores.  
-Te espero en mi habitación entonces.  
-Si, no tardo.

**Habrá una segunda parte, realmente espero que les haiga gustado.**

**Este fue mi primer fic, disculpen las faltas de ortografía y mi mala redacción, soy primeriza y solo me considero una aficionada.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno linduras aquí esta la segunda parte! Pues quiero darles la gracias por sus buenos comentarios y pues mas que nada agradecer al grupo de Levi/Hanji Fans del FB que ínsito, son unos amores.**

**Bueno solo les pido que lo disfruten y pues esta vez tendrá solo un poco de lemon.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los derechos de los personajes son obra y pertenencia de Hajime Isayama.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Un poco de contenido sexual.

**Lo que siento por ti. **

Mientras Hanji se dirigía al ala contraria del cuartel, Rivaille caminaba a su habitación, una vez dentro observo detenidamente las pilas de documentos que se encontraban sobre una mesa, suspiro y dijo para si.

-"Bueno después de todo no son muchos, aun así seria demasiado para mi solo".

Se acercó a su cajonera y saco lo que aparentemente es su pijama y se metió al baño. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes color blanco y un pantalón del mismo color, se acercó al escritorio y comenzó a firmar una pila de documentos. Ya habían pasado 30 minutos y ni rastros de la chica de lentes, por cada segundo que pasaba la desesperación se apoderaba de él a causa de la ausencia de la científica.

-¡Ahg! Porque tardara tanto esa loca.- cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta.

-Esta abierto.- contesto el pelinegro agachándose para recoger su bolígrafo que hacia en suelo.

-¡Heeyy! Lamento la demora.- dijo la chica castaña tan entusiasta mientras se adentraba a la habitación.

-Se puede saber porque demo…- no pudo terminar pues se quedo atónito al ver a la chica, quedo un segundo en shock de impresión rápidamente se obligo a volver en si.- ¿Porque has tardando tanto?- dijo bajando la mirada a sus documentos intentando ocultar a toda costa su nerviosismo, sorpresa, sonrojo y tantas cosas que sintió al verla pero fue algo tarde Hanji se dio cuenta que le causo sorpresa lo cual ocasiono que ella sonriera.

-Perdón Levi, vi el baño tan solito y tan agradable así que me dije a mi misma ¿porque no? Y bueno me di una ducha y por poco me quedo dormida, pero ya estoy aquí.

-Deberías poner mas atención a tus deberes, y por cierto esa ropa que.- le comento aun si quitar la vista de sus papeles.

-Ah bueno, tu dijiste que me trajera mi pijama y eso hice ¿porque? ¿No te gusta? ¿me la quito?- decía Hanji con un tono seductor, pues traía puesto un short corto que dejaba observar su largas bien torneadas piernas, su camisa era de tirantes parecida a la del chico, su cabello castaño y húmedo caía en su espalda mientras unos mechones estaban al frente mojando su camisa haciendo notar su sostén morado.

-No me parece bien, solo que no sabia que tenias busto.- el pelinegro por fin la miro y le decido una sonrisa algo arrogante.- Y gustos tiernos por cerditos plasmados en ese short sin mencionar esas calcetas con holanes.- ahora reía y disfrutaba criticar a la chica lo cual ocasiono que a la chica le brotara una vena en la frente del enojo.

-¡Estas calcetas son un regalo de Riko, y si tengo gustos tiernos! ¿Pero que me dices de ti? Con esa pijama tan blanca pareces Ada madrina, todo de blanco si que das ternura, bueno tomando en cuenta que con ese tamañito y hasta le quitas el puesto Tinkerbell, solo te faltan las alitas y cada que camines sueltes brillitos por el trasero.- contesto la Zoe esta vez haciendo que a él se le brotara la vena del enojo.

-Ya cállate, llegas tarde y todavía te pones a pelear.

-Tú fuiste quien me provoco.- dijo Hanji acercando una silla al escritorio.

-Toma ya he firmado esta parte, séllala y así continuamos hasta que acomodemos por orden alfabético.- dijo el chico azabache, mientras le acercaba los documentos.

-¡Ah! Pequeñín vas que vuelas.- comento Zoe entre risitas.

-¡Calla y trabaja!

.

.

.

.

-¡Uffff! Por fin esto parecía no acabar.- dijo la chica terminando de poner la ultima carpeta en orden y quitándose los lentes, volvió a sentarse y se estiro dejando ver parte de su abdomen lo cual le resulto baste agradable a la vista de pelinegro.- ¡Aaaaggghhh!, creo que mejor voy a dormir, oye Levi, ¿cuando regresa la tropa?

-Mañana por la tarde.- contesto el Sargento muy sereno tomando a la taza de te muy complacido por la vista que le había ofrecido la científica.

-Bien mejor duermo.- se puso de pie y dejo caer en la cama del sargento, cuando este la siguió con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a dormir no me escuchaste.- dijo mientras se volteaba boca abajo, por lo visto el azabache tenia una excelente vista del bien ejercitado trasero de la científica.

-Ve a dormir en tu habitación.- dijo con tono calmado.

-¡Leeeviii!,- dijo en tono de puchero.

-Anda vete.

-¿No me quieres aquí?- volteo con el dedicándole una sonrisa picarona, comenzó a palmear a lado de ella.- Anda ven te dejo un campito a mi lado.

-No sabes lo que dices.- dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cama, se puso sobre ella colocando su rodilla entre sus piernas y su brazos sobre el colchon se agacho y le dijo al oído.- ¿Sabes que pasara después?- inmediatamente sintió como la chica se tenso, eso hizo que se quitara de enzima y se desasiera de su camisa dejando ver su tan trabajado y bien marcado cuerpo, Hanji se sonrojo totalmente escondiendo la cara en la cama cuando sintió que las manos de Levi tomaron sus caderas y las levantaron a esta acción Hanji volteo y la jalo hacia él, quedaron demasiado cerca el uno del otro, en la habitación solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambos, el corazón de Hanji latía sin parar y sentía como la respiración de su pelinegro se aceleraba, ambos juntaron su labios pero no lograron el beso, Rivaille reacciono y la alejo al lado contrario.

-L-lo siento.- dijo el sargento tomándose la quijada y volteando hacia abajo, Hanji volteo a otro lado toda sonrojada por lo que acaba de pasar.

-N- n- no te preocupes, e- esta bien supongo que me voy.- dijo la castaña mientras daba la vuelta pero Levi la sujeto de la muñeca.

-P-puedes quedarte, es algo noche para que cruces de un lado a otro.- la chica lo miro y vio en el algo que jamás había visto antes, un rubor en sus mejillas, su ojos brillaban y su respiración acelerada esto provoco una revolución en el estomago de Hanji la cual no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzo sobre el besándolo como si quisiera comerse al chico, se percato de lo que hizo y lo soltó.

-P pe- perdón Rivaille… n- no fue mi… e- es que t- tu…- se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos cuando el pelinegro le bajo las manos obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos, la llevo caminado hacia atrás hasta que se topo con la pared, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la pared se acercó a su boca y susurro.

-Me has robado un beso… y lo quiero de vuelta.- beso a la chica tan apasionadamente, mordiendo su labio obligándola a que abriera mas su boca para introducir su lengua y así iniciar una batalla entre ellas por tomar el liderazgo, por lo visto el pelinegro llevaba ventaja, se separaron por falta de oxigeno, pero a el sargento no le intereso y bajo al cuello de la chica, besando y lamiendo lo cual le sacaba unos gemidos a la chica castaña.

-R- Ri- Rivaille…- dijo Hanji haciendo que este se detuviera, y la miro a los ojos.- Quiero s- ser tuya.

El sargento sin decir una palabra solo sonrió y prosiguió, la levanto de las caderas y la acostó en la cama, se puso sobre ella para besarla sentía que esos labios eran el paraíso y no podía dejar de besarla, sus manos empezaron a explorar su cuerpo levantando la blusa y quitándosela para así observar sus pechos pero se encontró con algo que había olvidado, su sostén que aun los cubría, frunció el seño al ver eso y rápidamente lo quiso desabrochar pero se le dificulto acción que hizo reír un poco a la científica.

-Deja yo lo hago.- dijo la chica de ojos marrones sentándose.

Por fin lo desabrocho pero no lo retiro, dejo que él lo hiciera, Rivaille lo empezó a quitar poco a poco para así encontrarse con esas gemelas tan hermosas con lo era Hanji, inmediatamente la volvió a recostar y comenzó lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello de la chica, sus gemidos apenas se dejaban escuchar y este comenzó a masajear su pecho derecho mientras degustaba con su boca el otro, era una piel tan suave y olía demasiado bien era un éxtasis de excitación para él, las manos de Hanji empezaban a recorrer su amplia espalda de una forma tan delicada que a el pelinegro se le erizaba la piel, los gemidos de ella se escucharon mas fuerte cuando el empezó a morder y succionar el rosado pezón que cada vez mas estaba muy erecto. El azabache comenzó a bajar su boca por su vientre plano hasta llegar a la prenda la cual de un quito de un jalón, Hanji ya se encontraba bastante húmeda, el quedo asombrado al ver su feminidad era tan hermosa como ella, "todo en ella es hermoso y perfecto" pensó el joven sargento, acerco su lengua y dio un rozón por su clítoris, lo que hiso que la Zoe gimiera mas, provocando que el miembro de él se pusiera mas duro.

-Haaa! L- Levi ¡aaahhh!- decía la chica con rojo carmín en el rostro, el sargento sonreía al saber que era él el que causaba esos gemidos y esa expresión de placer que tenia la chica castaña.

Abrió un poco los labios del aparato de la chica y comenzó a lamer, era increíble como podía utilizar la lengua, era tanto placer para la chica que encorvaba la espalda y gemía sin parar, podía sentir como la movía de un lado a otro.

-Ahhh! Rivaille, n- no… aaahh! e- es- esto… s- siente t- tan b-b bien.- Rivaille se incorporo y la besaba apasionadamente mientras metía dos de sus dedos en el sexo de la chica, los movía y ella gemía pero sus gemidos eras apaciguados por el beso de Levi, la Zoe por fin alcanzo el éxtasis dejando los dedos del sargento húmedos él se acercó a probar las mieles internas de su amada y parecía que las disfrutaba cuando Hanji le dijo.

-Levi, acércate.- el obedeció y ella lo tomo por el cuello mientras profundizaban un beso, le aplico una llave de lucha en la que volteas a tu contrincante sobre el piso **en este caso la cama**, ahora la chica estaba enzima de él sentada en sus caderas podía sentir el bulto que estaba debajo se ella eso hizo que Hanji se sentara un poco mas arriba para no esta aprisionando a el "amigo" de su Rivaille bajo para besar y morder el cuello de el azabache mientras que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del chico, cuando finalmente llego a saludar a el amiguito de Levi, hizo un ligero sonido de asombro al sentir que el tamaño del miembro era demasiado grande , el pelinegro recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de Zoe como si estuviera moldando una fina escultura de barro cuando se percato de la acción y reacción de la chica esto provoco que el sargento riera por lo bajo, la de ojos marrones metió la mano en el pantalón para sentir el sexo del hombre mejor siguió acariciando y masajeando su miembro mientras besaba y mordía todo el cuerpo del chico asiendo que este pudiera aguantar mas y dejara salir gemidos, Hanji subió hasta su rostro, lamio su mejilla y ocasiono que el chico azabache soltara un gemido, fue directo al lóbulo del oído y lo mordió después le susurro.

-Me toca a mi torturarlo un poco Haichou.- fue la voz mas sensual que el pelinegro había escuchado en su vida.

Rápidamente Hanji bajo hasta el pantalón del chico y lo quito de un tirón con todo y bóxer dejando justo frente a su rostro el gran miembro erecto, Hanji abrió los ojos con asombro cuando Rivaille vio su expresión se soltó riendo de forma amigable.

-Tranquila, no muerde… creo… al menos no tiene antecedentes.- dijo el sargento.

-El no ¿pero yo?...- esa respuesta puso un poco nervioso al pelinegro y Hanji se apresuró para tomar su pene erecto en su mano y comenzó a masajear de arriba abajo, no falto para que el chico se dejara caer de nuevo en la cama esta vez su respiración era acelerada su mejillas estaban invadidas por ese lindo color carmesí, y Hanji quería meterlo en su boca, en cuanto lo hizo Rivaille gimió se aseguraba de meterlo y sacarlo con cuidado de no lastimarlo con los dientes y seguía masajeando con ayuda de su mano derecha, con la izquierda acariciaba debajo de los testículos acción que ponía loco al hombre.

Hanji se preguntaba.-"como demonios se hacer esto, si nuca en mi vida eh estado con un hombre… bueno supongo que es mi don natural que utilizare para torturar a este bombón".

Estaba en lo correcto su sargento esta siendo totalmente torturado, la boca de Hanji era húmeda y sentía tan bien,- "no mas".- pensó el sargento mientras se sentava tomado a Hanji por los hombros y recostándola de nuevo en la cama, la chica castaña se quedo sorprendida.

-¿Q-que haces?- pregunto la castaña al ver que este le abría las piernas.

-¿No es obvio? El momento estelar de la noche.- dijo levi mientras ponía la punta de su pene en la entrada de la chica.

-¡NO! Levi e- espera.- grito la chica algo asustada moviendo la manos en forma de negación.

-¿Eh?- contesto el Rivaille algo sacado de onda.

-S-si, e- esto yo… au…- tomo un respiro y giro la vista a una esquina de la habitación toda apenada y con casi un hilo de voz al fin dijo.- soy virgen, nunca eh tenido relaciones con nadie.- ante esta confesión Levi aparto su miembro de ella, la miro y le dijo.

-Ah, es bueno saberlo… es- este d- digo si tu no quieres no hay problema.- comento el sargento su miembro le empezaba a doler, pero la chica de ojos marrones se incorporo al lado de él le volteo ligeramente el rostro y lo beso con delicadeza.

-Rivaille dije que quería ser tuya no…- el asintió con una sonrisa y se volvió a colocar sobre ella, separando de nuevo las piernas y colocando su miembro en la entrada.

-¿Estas lista? Puede ser algo doloroso.

-Si se gentil por favor.

Comenzó a introducir su pene a ella poco a poco viendo como ella sujetaba fuerte las sabanas cuando al fin se topo con la prueba de su pureza el himen que no le permitía seguir así que hizo una estocada fuerte con lo cual logro perforarlo, Hanji dio un grito de dolor lo cual hizo que Rivaille se pusiera nervioso.

-Lo lamento ¿te lastime?- dijo el joven sargento intentando salir de ella, la castaña negó con la cabeza.

-E- es- esta b- bien, sigue.- sonrió a pesar de que sus lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, el chico azabache se acercó a ella penetrándola totalmente y le dio un dulce y tierno beso, sus latidos comenzaban a ser uno siguiendo la dulce melodía de una canción de amor, sus cuerpos estaban sudando y su respiración era agitada.

-Esta bien ahora puede moverte, mi cuerpo ya se acostumbró a ti.- dijo la científica sonriendo, el chico beso sus lagrimas que rodaban por su mejilla y así comenzaba con las embestidas, primero eran lentas y poco a poco iban aumentando el ritmo.

-¡ahh! Rivaille… ahh! Ahhh!- decía la chica castaña invadida totalmente por el placer que el azabache la hacia sentir, el dolor aun no desaparecía pero era un dolor agradable para ella.

-¡mmm! Ahh! Aaahh! Hanji, e- eres muy e- estrecha… me encanta!- entre sexys gemidos decía el pelinegro.

Hanji decidió tomar las riendas del juego y volteo a su amado sosteniéndose con su rodillas sentada sobre el, aun sin dejar salir su pene de ella comenzó a cabalgarlo moviéndose de un arriba a abajo sosteniéndose con sus manos en su duro y fornido pecho, la vista de sus pechos moviéndose lo volvían loco, pero se dio cuenta de que ella quería ganar el juego y no se lo permitiría la tomo de los brazos y la coloco en posición de misionero, la chica rodeo sus piernas a la cadera de él y así juntos llegaban al éxtasis. La lleno con su líquido blanco que parecía estar muy caliente, salió de la chica castaña y se derrumbo exhausto a lado de ella, Hanji se acurruco en su pecho él la abrazo y le dijo susurrando.

-¡Hey! Hanji, eres mía…- el pecho de la chica se regocijo de gozo y alegría.

-Y tu eres mio Rivaille…

Ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos. Tal como dijo Jean, esta era una noche maravillosa, y Hanji sentía que no podía haber mas felicidad que la estaba sintiendo.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Hanji se despertó y se puso rápido de pie, pensando que lo que paso había sido un sueño, inmediatamente reconoció la habitación pero el chico pelinegro ya no estaba ahí, se dirigió a la mesita de trabajo y encontró una nota que decía.

"_Dormilona, voy a llevar los documentos que el Capitán Pixis necesita hoy a primera hora, nos vemos en un par de horas. Atte. Rivaille"_

_PD: Recordare reclamarle a Riko por esas calcetas que te dio._

Su cara emano una sonrisa hermosa y llena de vida esa noche por primera vez se había entregado al amor de su vida, no habría mayor felicidad para ella en ese momento.

Se giro a la cama y se encontró con la sabana manchada de rojo con un liquido amarillento y su cara de asombro se presento.

-Aaaa! Con que esto es lo que pasa después de que te quitan la virginidad? Mejor me lo llevo a la lavar no valla a ser que Levi se moleste.- dijo la chica quitando la sabana.

Esa tarde llegaría la tropa de su campamento el cual Hanji se había perdido, pero no le importaba había tenido algo mejor esperaría a los chicos a que le contaran lo que hicieron.

Bueno ya llego al final de este Cap 2, espero continuar y para el próximo poner lo que paso en el campamento.

Al principio dije que seria un poquito pervert, creo que se paso jajajaja no sé que le sucedió a mi pervertida mente retorcida… pero lo que mas interesa es que les haiga gustado estoy a sus ordenes con sus comentarios.

Nos vemos en el Cap 3 de _**"Lo que siento por ti"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien aquí esta por fin el capitulo 3, como anteriormente les dije aquí narrare parte de lo sucedido en el campamento, les menciono la parición de un personaje **_**"Jackari"**_** que originalmente **_**NO**_** esta en la historia de Shingeki no Kyojin, este es un personaje que salió de mi imaginación y fue inspirado en mi gatita que se llama así y además que la quise hacer parecida físicamente **_**(mi gatita es hermosa y la amo).**_

**Como siempre les pido que lo disfruten y saludo especial para el grupo de Levi/Hanji Fans del FB, que cada miembro es único y maravilloso.**

**DISLAIMER: **Los derechos de los personajes son obra y pertenencia de Hajime Isayama.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Contiene Mikasa/Jean.

**Lo que siento por ti.**

La tropa de reconocimiento cabalgo por un poco mas de dos horas hasta llegar hasta su destino, era un hermoso lago rodeado de enormes pinos colosales que hacían una vista a las penumbras entrañas del bosque, ya casi había oscurecido totalmente, los soldados quedaron impresionados al ver como el rastro rojizo y anaranjado del atardecer desaprecia lentamente por el tinte de la noche.

Unos galopes se escucharon al interior del bosque.

-¡O-o-oyeee! Connie, ¿escuchas e-e-eso?- dijo la voz temerosa de Sasha.

-¡S-s-si! Viene de adentro del bosque… A-Ar-Armin l-lo ¿es-escuchas?- dijo Connie con mucho temor.

-Parece que es un caballo ¿no Mikasa?- la voz del rubio era serena.

-Si.

-¿Pero no les da miedo?- pregunto la chica de la coleta.

-No, estamos dentro del muro que pueda pasar.- dijo con total calma el chico Armin.

-No has escuchado que en el bosque desaparece gente por…- voltea a su alrededor.- los¡ f-fa-fantasmas!- dijo Sasha desbaratándose del miedo.

-¿Fantasmas? No es posible que aquí haiga fantasmas.- dijo Eren integrándose a la conversación.

-¡Los hay!- grito Connie y Sasha ambos temblando de miedo y abrazándose por que los galopes eran mas cercas.

Mientras los chicos miraban atentos a la entrada del oscuro bosque, Mikasa poco a poco se fue incorporando detrás de Eren cubriendo su rostro con su peculiar bufanda roja y escondiendo su rostro, Eren se percato de esta acción por parte de la pelinegra la vi de reojo y siguió con la mirada en la entrada cuando por fin se dejo ver que llegaban 4 caballos en formación y al frente se podía observar a una figura que se cubría con la capucha de su abrigo, su caballo era el que mas resaltaba, que por lo visto era un "sangre templada" de color amarillo y un corte muy fino, el jinete al descubrirse el rostro dejo pasmados a los chicos que observaban atentos mientras el Capitán Erwin se acercaba a los recién llegados.

-Pensé que no llegarían a tiempo.- dijo el capitán Erwin.

-Tenemos un trato capitán Smith, no soy del tipo de mujeres que dejan a medias sus compromisos.- contesto la jinete que dejo boquiabiertos a los chicos, era una mujer 1.73 de altura, delgada y muy fina, su cabellera era tan larga y oscura como una noche triste, su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos de un color azul intenso, venia acompañada de su escuadrón.

-Si, lo se.  
-Soldados ¡ATENCION! Le s voy a presentar a la líder de escuadro medico Jackari Zackaly.- dijo el capitán Erwin dirigiéndose a toda la tropa estos hicieron su saludo, puño en el pecho y mano en la espalda. La chica hizo un ademan de cortesía con la cabeza en cuanto dijo su nombre.

-Señorita Zackaly estos son los soldados a mi cargo.- dijo el rubio mirándola a ella.

-Es un placer, en este momento se me haría difícil conocer a todos pero la noche es larga, espero conocerlos al menos a la gran mayoría, estos son mis subordinados, ya también los conocerán.- comento la chica de ojos azules mirando a su equipo que estaba conformado por 2 hombres y otra mujer aparte de ella.

-Lo vez Mikasa, eso es a lo le temías.- dijo eren tomado a la chica de los hombros.

-P-pero Connie dijo…

-Si ya se lo que dijo además ya no eres una niñita a la cual cuidar de fantasmas y cosas irreales.- le dijo Eren con un tono grosero lo cual hizo que Jean se acercara.

-E-Ere- Eren…- protestaba Mikasa temerosa.

-Ya te dije que…- lo interrumpió Jean jalándolo hacia atrás.

-Basta Jaeger, si no te crees capaz de protegerla, aun sabiendo si es algo insignificante o no, mejor aléjate, yo cuidare de ella.

-Jean nadie a pedido tu opinión, además Mikasa no te ha pedido nada.

-Que me lo diga ella si le molesta que este a su lado.- esta vez Jean miraba a Mikasa.

-No, esta bien que estés aquí y que te quedes conmigo, Eren ¿Esta bien?- dijo la chica mirando a su hermano, por otra parte Jean miraba a Eren de reojo.

-Eh, bueno si a ti te parece bien, no hay problema solo…- jalo al chico castaño para decirle al oído.- No creas que no sé de que manera te agrada Mikasa, te vigilare donde pones tus manos.

Los soldados se repartieron las tareas, las mujeres hicieron las tiendas y los chicos conseguían leña y hacían la fogata, el capitán Smith mando a llamar los cuatro soldados que seguían bajo régimen se absoluta vigilancia por lo que había ocurrido.

-Así que estos son los soldados ¿eh?- dijo la líder de escuadrón medico.-Tu eres Annie.- señalo a la pequeña rubia.- Tu eres Bertholt.- señalo al moreno alto.- Tu eres Reiner.- señalo al rubio fornido.- Y tu debes ser Ymir.- señalo a la morena alta.

-Tienes buen sentido de la orientación Jackari.- señalo el capitán Erwin.

-Cuando llego el reporte de los desertores los analice y memorice sus rasgos tal y como los describían los informes.- contesto si dejar de observar a cada uno de los soldados.- Pero bueno, fueron perdonados gracias a su contribución en esa misión final.- sonrió de una manera tan linda que hizo que los chicos presentes incluyendo a las mujeres y el capitán Smith se ruborizaran.- Espero que las cosas sigan bien chicos y no tener que matarlos.- la sonrisa se torno sombría y sádica.

-Bien chicos continúen con su labor.- dijo el capitán Erwin intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que esa expresión le había causado.

Los chicos daban media vuelta y se retiraban dejando al capitán y a la mujer a solas. Mientras comentaban entre ellos.

-Valla, pero que mujer tan hermosa.- comento Reiner aun ruborizado.

-S-si.- contesto Bertholt.

-¡Ahh! Eso es ser una mujer femenina, tendré que aprender de ella.- dijo Ymir colocándose los brazos en la nuca.

-Tu femenina, ¿donde demonios te pico el insecto?- le dijo Reiner mientras se burlaba de ella, Annie por su parte estaba callada como siempre.

Ya todos alrededor de la fogata platicaban, tomaban bebidas, ponía a azar carne y verduras, la noche empezaba en su mero apogeo, por una parte se encontraba Ymir y Reiner peleando por quien se quedaría con Christa, Bertholt y Annie platicaban sentados en un tronco, Connie y Sasha ponían los vegetales al fuego Mikasa estaba sentada muy cercas de Jean mientras este parecía contarle algún tipo de historia ya que la chica estaba muy entretenida, por otra parte Eren no los dejaba de observar y refunfuñaba cada que se presentaba la ocasión, Armin estaba con él pero tenia la mirada perdida.

-Esos dos, hasta parecen novios… no soporto a Jean, y todavía Mikasa dándole entrada.- decía eren con el seño fruncido sin dejar de mirarlos.

-Hm.- fue lo único que escucho del chico rubio.

-Oye Armin te estoy hablando y tu me ignoras, que no ves que ese imbécil de Jean solo se acerca a Mikasa para hacerme enojar.

-Basta Eren, si Mikasa esta contigo te molesta, si no lo esta también te molesta, ¿no crees que es demasiado egoísta de tu parte? ¡Déjala ser, si ella se siente bien con Jean eso algo que no debe importarte ya que todo el tiempo la tratas de alejar!- esta vez el joven Arlet se veía enojado y frustrado.

-A-Armin…- Eren se encontraba sorprendido por lo que su amigo le dijo.

-Y-yo lo l-lamento Eren, no quería…- Armin se sintió avergonzado por como le contesto a su amigo, el joven moreno le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Esta bien Armin tienes razón, y discúlpame también sé que te sientes deprimido porque Hanji-san no pudo venir, fue egoísta de mi parte solo pensar en mi.

-Esta bien, y n-no Hanji-san tenia trabajo aunque si me hubiera gustado que viniera p-pero no e-es e-eso…- el chico rubio se ponía nervioso y sonrojado.

-Esta bien Armin eres mi amigo y te conozco, además Hanji-san es muy bella, entiendo que te guste.

-Es que no me gusta que se haiga quedado sola con ese limón chupado del sargento, de seguro la esta pasando mal…- levanto la cabeza y se animo.- pero bueno se trata de Hanji-san, ella sabrá con arreglárselas ¿no?

-Así es, mejor vamos con los demás estar aquí me esta enfermando.- dijo Eren dando la ultima vista a los chicos que había estado observando.

Durante un rato todos comían y reían, otros platicaban, jugaban, le hacían cosquillas a Christa, Jean le mostraba el cielo a Mikasa Eren peleaba con Reiner y Armin dialogaba con los chicos del escuadrón medico. Se acercaron Sasha y Connie y les pidieron que se sentara alrededor de la fogata, comenzaría a contar historias de terror.

Comenzó Connie con una típica historia de vampiros y hombres lobo que salían a comer a altas horas de la noche especialmente por los oscuros tenebrosos bosques. Después de él, Ymir conto la historia de la mujer que vivía en la cabaña, que cada que alguien llegaba a pedir ayuda esta lo mataba. Pero lo que los dejo paralizados fue la historia de la pequeña rubia a la que todos querían Christa.

-Entonces dice la leyenda, que cada que hay luna llena en este lago se logran escuchar los gritos desesperados de la tropa de soldados que jamás regreso a su cuartel, se dice que ahí dentro se encuentra una fuerza demoniaca que los atrae, haciendo desaparecer uno a uno hasta que solo queda el ultimo, y este es consumido por el miedo y la locura, cuando este muere deja la maldición de que el traerá mas victimas al lago y se le conoce como "el ultimo de la fila".- la ultima frase la dijo con un tono tenebroso y su ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando a cada uno de los ahí presentes, todos parecían sorprendidos pero a Christa no le fue suficiente y echo un grito de niña desesperada, lo que ocasiono que todos se asustaran mas, la mayoría salto y tapo su rostro, algunas chicas comenzaron a llorar Mikasa por su parte sumergió su rostro en el pecho de Jean, temblando totalmente de miedo acción que hizo que Jean se ruborizara.

-¿Mi-Mikasa?- dijo el moreno nervioso.

-Abraza- abrázame…- contesto la pelinegra con un hilo de voz, este la abrazo con mucha fuerza y acariciando su cabello le susurro.

-Shhh, tranquila tranquila, no te voy a soltar… yo te protejo.- Mikasa se enrojeció y se aferro a él.

-¡Christa! ¡Vas a ocasionar que me muera!- dijo Ymir abrazando a la pequeña, Christa reía al mismo tiempo que pedía disculpas.

-¡Lo- lo lamento c-chicos!- decía sonriendo.

-Por cierto entre tanto escandalo, ¿donde esta el Capitán Erwin?- dijo Reiner.

-Tampoco esta la señorita Jackari.- contesto uno de sus subordinados.

-¡KYYAAA! ¡Y-ya co-co comenzó la maldición!- dijo Sasha entre gritos.

-Ellos están bien, no tienen por qué preocuparse están mucho mejor que nosotros se los aseguro.- comento un comandante ahí presente.

Y así pasaron la noche tranquila por su parte Mikasa y Jean no se separaron en toda la noche más que para ir a dormir, ambos capitanes no aparecieron en toda la noche y el día estaba por llegar.

.

.

.

Ya una vez amanecido los chicos fueron los primeros que adentrarse al lago, fueron a mojar a las chicas a su tienda, pero se llevaron una paliza por parte me Annie y Mikasa, Ymir cargo a Christa y la arrojo al lago mientras Bertholt empujaba de la misma manera a Ymir y Annie usaba una embestida para que Bertholt también callera al agua, por primera vez se vio una linda sonrisa salir de Annie el ver a sus compañeros así, Eren jugueteaba con Armin y Mikasa a la orilla del lago, Connie y Jean se arrojaban clavados desde una roca mientras intercambiaba miradas con la chica pelinegra que no lo dejaba de observar y Sasha y Reiner tenían una competencia de quien atrapaba mas pescados, todos se veían realmente felices parece que ese parecía ser un buen inicio del día.

Una vez terminando el desayuno el capitán Erwin todos se disponía a recoger las tiendas de campaña y hacer algo de limpieza en la zona, cuando terminaron de ordenar y empacar todo el capitán dio la orden.

-Bien chicos listos para partir.- se encamino hacia la mujer de piel blanca con la que había pasado toda la noche en un momento a solas ella le dijo.

-Erwin lamento que mi padre te haiga mandado todo ese trabajo solo para impedir que nos encontráramos, si no hubiera sido por ese amigo tuyo, no nos hubiéramos podido ver.- dijo la mujer mientras tocaba su mejilla, él le toma la mano y la acerco a él.

-Tu padre haría cualquier cosa para impedirlo, pero nos vimos y eso fue suficiente para mi Jackari, algún día estaremos juntos y créeme ese día esta cerca.

-Lo se amor mio, por cierto el sargento ¿estará bien con todo ese trabajo?

-Si, la científica de la tropa le ayudaría, solo espero que no se maten esos dos, lo que mas me preocupa es que Rivaille ahora tiene mi alma.

-Mmmm… eso me pone celosa.- dijo la mujer con un rostro infantil.

-¡Ah! No me refiero a eso, solo que no sé que me pedirá a cambio esa mitad de demonio.- Jackari rio al instante.

-Ahahajaja, si amor… ¡Ejem, Hmp! Capitán Smith,- uno de sus subordinados se acercaba.- Bueno me despido gracias por la hermosa velada, estoy segura que nos veremos muy pronto.- dijo mientras subía su caballo.

-Confié en mi señorita.- "Iré por ti amada mía", pensó el Capitán Erwin.

-Con su permiso… Vámonos… ¡jía!- "Te esperare ansiosa amado mio", correspondió el pensamiento.

La tropa comenzó a andar hacia el cuartel, Armin estaba ansioso por llegar para poder platicarle a Hanji lo que había pasado y estaba dispuesto a escuchar cualquier reproche por parte de la chica castaña poniendo en mal al sargento.

.

.

.

Una vez su llegada ya casi las 4 de la tarde llevaron los caballos a las caballerizas y se adentraron al cuartel, al entrar sintieron como el aroma de una exquisita comida provenía desde la cocina, los chicos fueron a su habitación a descansar pero Armin y el Capitán Smith caminaron juntos a la cocina.

-Han…- fue interrumpido por Armin.

-¡Hanji-san! Ya hemos vuelto.- dijo el chico entusiasmado.

-¡Ah! Hola Armin, Erwin que gusto verlos todo salió bien me lo imagino.

-Si muy bien Hanji y a ti como te fue.- dijo el capitán mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-Bien.- dijo la chica concentrada en su comida.

-¿Esta segura Hanji-san?- protesto Arlet.

-Mejor que nunca chicos, ¿esperaban ver muerto a alguno de los dos o que?- contestaba tan enérgica como siempre.

-Ahora que lo mocionas no he visto a Levi.- contesto Smith.

-Ah debe estar por llegar salió a llevar los primeros documentos al señor Pixis que tendrá la junta con el señor Zackaly, estoy segura que preguntaran por ti.- dijo picarona la chica.

-E-eso seguro.- trago saliva.-Bueno si alguien de ustedes ve a Rivaille dígale que lo espero en su habitación, tengo que hablar unos asuntos con el.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Y bien Armin, cuéntame soy toda oídos que como se la pasaron.- decía la chica mientras se sentaba junto con el joven.

Armin parecía muy entusiasmado platicando cuando ninguno de los dos se percato que el sargento ya había llegado solo cuando se escucho que abrieron la puerta principal, Armin se paro a ver mientras Hanji veía su guisado, por lo visto la chica también tenia cierta curiosidad por combinar ingredientes y creaba magnificas comidas, Armin se adelanto a la puerta encontrando a Rivaille.

-Señor.- dijo poniendo el puño en el corazón y la mano en la espalda, el azabache volteo a verlo.

-Ah, tu por lo visto ya regresaron.- dijo haciendo una mueca.- ¿donde esta Erwin?

-Dijo que lo esperaba en su habitación señor.

-Bien.- el chico pelinegro fue directo a las escaleras mientras pensaba.- "De seguro ya debe estar hostigando a Hanji, MI HANJI".

Armin regreso a la cocina y mientras entraba se percato de una bolsa de papel cartón muy ordenada que por lo visto contenía algo muy blanco, se acercó y pregunto.

-Hanji-san ¿esto es de usted?- apunto de agarrar la bolsa cuando esta se lo arrebato.

-¿Ah? N-no, e-esto es d- de… Erwin si de él, olvide entregárselo, hay que tonta, mejor lo llevo de una vez.- dijo la chica mientras se ponía en marcha.- Ah por cierto Armin el guisado ya esta apagado tápalo para la hora de la cena ¿si?.

-C-claro.

.

.

La chica se arreglaba el cabello antes de llegar a la habitación de Levi, estaba algo nerviosa seria la primera vez desde su encuentro de anoche que se veían no sabia como debería reaccionar, una vez frente de la puerta iba a tocar pero la conversación que se escuchaba desde adentro la dejo paralizada.

-Y bien ¿como te fue a ti con Hanji?- pregunto el rubio.

-Bien no me quejo, mejor de lo que podía haber imaginado.- dijo el pelinegro se escuchaba un tono de alegría.

-¡Nooo! Levi lo hiciste con Hanji cierto.- se escuchaba algo asombrado el de ojos azules.

-Si lo hicimos, cosa de nada, el juego de una noche sin importancia.

Hanji escuchaba desde afuera, en ese momento su vista se nublo, sentía punzadas en el corazón, algo no la dejaba respirar su vida, su vida se iba en ese instante ella solo quería morirse ahí mismo, le costaba respirar y cuando menos se dio cuenta sus lagrima rodaban su rostro sin parar, sentía que le desgarraban por dentro, quería gritar y sacar eso, quería abrir la puerta y rebanar a ese enano parlanchín. No pensó mas se obligo a volver en si dejo la bolsa en el piso y salió corriendo quería alejarse de ahí, no quería ver nunca mas a ese hombre, al que amaba con tanta fuerza, salió en busca de la miseria y la tristeza, eso en lo que se había convertido su vida en ese instante.

-¿Eso es lo que esperas que diga verdad Erwin? Esta vez no es así, me enamore de la loca de los titanes y haría cualquier cosa por estar con ella, no se cuando ni como paso pero me enamore la hice mía, y mía en el sentido de pertenencia porque ella corresponde al mismo sentimiento que yo.- decía el sargento mas serio que nunca con una sonrisa apenas visible, se sentía feliz.

-Te juro Levi que si continuabas callado un momento mas después de tu primer respuesta, te haiga golpeado tan fuerte y tan brutal que tu rostro jamás volvería a ser reconocido por nadie.- dijo el capitán con un ligero suspiro de tranquilidad.- Me alegro por ustedes, sabes que los apoyo y les doy mi bendición.

Tocan la puerta, el chico pelinegro se para y abre.

-E- esto disculpe señor, pero venia a buscar a la señorita Hanji.- dijo el joven Armin, por su parte Levi frunció el seño y con cara de enojo le contesta.

-¿Y que? Vez que esta aquí, ella no ha venido Arlet.

-Pero ella dijo que venia para acá a traer esto.- le mostro la bolsa.- Y esta estaba tirada a medio pasillo.

Rivaille la tomo y vio su contenido se dio cuenta que era la sabana de él, noche anterior habían usado bastante bien, Levi miro a la nada el pasillo un pensamiento inundo su mente dándole una punzada en el corazón.- "Sera… Hanji escucho algo… ¡no hay duda Hanji escucho!"

-Hanji…- arrojo la bolsa con todo y sabana al chico Arlet y salió despavorido corriendo por el pasillo en busca de la chica.- "Hanji, no por favor no haigas escuchado eso…no".- Se decía para si mientras corría.

**Nota de autor:**_** El apelativo Zackaly fue inspirado en el personaje de Dalliz Zackaly lo recuerdan, el juez que estuvo con Eren cunado nuestro Rivaille le puso sus nalgaditas XD **__(eso se escucho muy tipo yaoi, aclaro no me gusta el yaoi)_

**Y llego al final el Capitulo 3, espero sus comentarios chicos que tal les pareció… Claro que continua esperemos que sorpresas nos vengan en el Capitulo 4  
**

**Ojala lo haigas disfrutado nos vemos en el Capitulo 4! Ya merito!**

**Atte. Sakuale Zoe Scarlet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!... Esta vez demore un poco en subir el Capitulo 4, lo subo cada dos días (al menos eso quiero) pero es que esta vez me la pase de fiesta en fiesta les prometo no se lo que me paso mi alma fiestera despertó /"**

**Gracias por sus buenas respuestas de verdad, cuando me quiero dar por vencida las leo y me da para arriba mil gracias y especialmente gracias al grupo de LeviHanji Fans del FB que los adoro a todos y todas, y "pagina oficial para adictos al anime" que son de lo mejor!**

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos de los personajes son obra y pertenencia de**Hajime Isayama.**

**Lo que siento por ti.**

El capitán Erwin al ver la reacción del cabo Rivaille salió a la puerta esperando detenerlo pero el pelinegro ya se encontraba corriendo por el pasillo, mientras el capitán y Armin observaban como se desvanecía la figura del cabo.

-Arlet ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto confundido el joven alto.

-N- no lo se, yo solo venia a ver a Hanji-san pero el cabo al ver esto se fue.- dijo mientras le entregaba la bolsa.-Hanji-san lo traía pero, ella no esta aquí.- El rubio alto miro bien su contenido y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-Arlet, si vez a Hanji antes de hablar con ella házmelo saber a mi o al cabo.- dijo mientras se retiraba dejando al chico igual de confundido.

-H- hai…

.

.

.

Corría por una vereda no quería detenerse quería dejar todo atrás, el cuartel, esa noche, aquel azabache al que tanto amaba, su amor, quería dejar aquella felicidad que por un momento llego a pensar que seria eterna.

-¡Es que eres un completa estúpida Hanji Zoe!- se grito mientras disminuía el paso.- ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?, realmente llegue a pensar que… que… ¡arrrrrgggg!- dejo salir un grito de rabia y dolor, se dejo caer sobre las rodillas agachando la frente hasta el suelo y con los puños cerrados golpeaba el piso.  
-No quiero… no de nuevo este dolor… no quiero… m- me e-s esta matando…-decía entre sollozos, de repente una figura algo cansada se acercaba al cuartel y la vio corrió a toda prisa pensando que ella estaba herida.

-Oye tú… ¡Hanji! ¿Estas bien? ¿Que ha pasado pequeña? ¿Estas lastimada? ven.

-¿H-Hannes-san?- lo miro mientras aceptaba la mano para ponerse en pie.

-¿Que ha sucedido Hanji? ¿Por qué estas en este estado?- el hombre estaba preocupado.

-Y-yo… s-solo…

-Ven aquí.- la abrazo y ella se recargo en su pecho y comenzó a llorar a grito abierto se aferraba a el como si fuera su ultima esperanza, como si el mundo se estuviera desbaratando.

Hannes la tranquilizo y la convenció de regresar al cuartel ella acepto pero con la condición de no entrar ahora, quedarse en las caballerizas, Hannes acepto y caminaron juntos hacia allá.

Aun recuerdo ese día, eras tan pequeña y frágil… llorabas como lo hacías ahora, supongo que se debe a un gran motivo, no solo porque se murió alguno de tus titanes ¿verdad?- la castaña no respondía, se quedo en silencio un momento ya al fin dijo.

-Cuando tenía 5 años, usted me salvo de ese infierno… cuando mis padres murieron a manos de esos ladrones y… mi hermana… vi cuando la violaron… ella me protegió hasta el final… ese dolor no lo puedo comparar con nada, pero esto que siento es algo similar… a mi hermana le arrebataron su pureza y su vida y a mi…- embozo una sonoriza vacía.- yo la entregue.

-Hanji quien te ha hecho daño, ¿Te han tocado? Dime y ahora mismo lo rebanare no quedara ni un solo rastro de su existencia.

-No se preocupe Hannes-san… ya todo esta bien, gracias a que usted esta aquí como aquella vez.- le sonrió y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

-Mañana partiré al muro Sina, antes de irme quiero asegurarme de que estés bien.

-Lo estoy, no se preocupe al verlo recordé lo que me dijo esa noche que me rescato _"__Tus circunstancias pueden no ser de tu agrado, pero no han de seguir siendo las mismas si concibes un ideal y luchas por alcanzarlo"._ Y eso hare.- se paro enérgicamente, se puso frente al señor Hannes.- Gracias Hannes-san.

Ambos decidieron entrar al cuartel ya era la hora de la comida, todos estaba en el comedor cuando la chica de lentes y señor rubio entraron, todos comenzaron a elogiar a Hanji por su guisado, ella discretamente busco con la mirada al pelinegro que no se encontraba en el comedor cuando una mano toco su hombro, dio media vuelta y se encontró con el rostro de Erwin.

-Hanji ¿Podemos hablar?

-No, estoy algo cansada.- dijo la chica con cierta indiferencia y alejándose.

-Es importante. – reclamo el rubio.

-Te busco mas tarde. – solo lo miro de reojo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, Erwin se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Eren.

-Rivaille, ¿Dónde esta?

-No lo he visto en un rato, señor.

Hanji iba tocándose las sien, cuando diviso una silueta recargada frente a su puerta al parecer se trataba del cabo Rivaille, su nervios se aceleraron, su corazón latía extremadamente fuerte, sentía como los piquetes en el estomago de hacían mas y mas.-"Cálmate Hanji, es ese estúpido enano, no lo patees, no lo patees, no lo patees". – el azabache la vio acercarse desde antes así que solo espero que estuviera mas cerca.

-Te equivocaste de dirección enano.

-No… vengo a buscarte a ti… tenemos que hablar. – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, esta con un rápido movimiento abrió y entro a la habitación a punto de cerrar la puerta le dijo.

-Lo lamento bajito, será luego ahor… - empujo la puerta impidiendo que cerrara.

-Lo que tengas que hacer lo haces después. – entro de un empujón. Hanji hizo una mueca y se cruzo de brazos. -¿Qué escuchaste afuera de mi habitación? – pregunto mirando a la chica tan firme con esos sombríos y fríos ojos grises.

-¿Ah? Mmmm, pues… Nada que valiera la pena… no de hecho nada importante, lo suficiente para darme cuenta que eres todo un numerito. – decía mientras le daba la espalda.

-Déjate de juegos Hanji y contesta. – La chica se da la vuelta rápidamente y se pone en guardia.

-¿Juegos? ¿Quien es el que anoche solo jugo con quien? ¡Tu piensas que una mujer se entrega a alguien por placer, por juego o porque se le da la gana!... ¿Sabes que paso anoche?, me entregue a ti, te entregue mi pureza lo único que para mi aun tenia valor, lo único por lo que no me reprochaba, te entregue mi corazón… - Zoe estaba exaltada y hablando muy fuerte, comenzaban a rodar lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-Hanji… yo… nada de lo que estas… por ningún motivo quise hacerte daño. – el chico pelinegro estaba confundido.

-Basta de juegos Levi, ya no te burles más. – limpiaba con fuerza sus mejillas

-Deja que te explique las cosas no son como crees… - intentaba a toda costa calmarla y que lo escuchara.

-Ya escuche suficiente hace un momento para darme cuenta que eres un desastre.

-¡Si tanto te gusta espiar detrás de las puertas al menos quédate a escuchar el final de las conversaciones y no vallas especulando cosas que no son! – decía el chico ya irritado por la necia de la castaña.

-¡No fue mi intención! – decía al borde del llanto. - ¡Vete! No te quiero ver… Vete. – ella abría la puerta.

-Como gustes… - salió y la chica cerró la puerta, se desmorono al tiempo que cerró y el chico azabache golpeo con fuerza la pared.

.

.

.

Ya eran las 10 de la noche Erwin no podía hablar con ninguno de sus mejores soldados, Hanji no abría la puerta y Rivaille con la misma actitud, parecía que trataba con adolecentes, una fuerte tormenta estaba azotando el lugar, Erwin decidió hacer su ultimo intento.

-Hanji, abre te lo ruego. – decía el chico rubio recargado en la puerta por el lado exterior.

Se escucho el sonido del seguro y se hizo a un lado, solo se abrió un poco la puerta, Erwin entro.

-¿Estas bien? – dijo mientras la veía parada al lado de la ventana observando la fuerte tormenta.

-Lo estoy. – fría, esa no era la Zoe que Smith conocía.

-Te diré lo que paso. – se sentaba en la cama.

-Tu también… *suspiro* supongo que el pequeñín no va a regresar, te escucho. – se sentó al lado de él.

-Porque crees tú que te enamoraste de Rivaille, ¿Qué le viste a ese chico, tan pequeño, amargado, rudo y testarudo?

-…

-Eso mismo que no viste en algún otro hombre, ¿Crees que esa noche que estuvieron juntos solo lo hizo por placer? Llevan años de conocerse si ese fuera el caso te lo habría propuesto hace tiempo, pero no… Hanji piensa las cosas, a mi no me corresponde decirte lo que él me dijo después de que te fuiste, porque si hubieras escuchado la conversación completa, no estarías en este estado.

-… - un recuerdo vino a su mente algo que ella creía un sueño, pero, era real esa noche mientras ella caía en sueño Levi le susurraba al oído "Te amo"… "Te voy a proteger"… "Eres mía, solo mía"… "Golpeare a Eren si se te acerca o al retrasado de su amigo rubio"

-Eso es todo pequeña.- le dio una palmada en la cabeza.- Descansa.

-Erwin. – lo detuvo tomándole la mano. – Gracias.

El joven le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa, cuando unos gritos se escuchaban desde los pasillos, al parecer gritaban el nombre del capitán.

-¡Capitán Smith!- el rubio salió a toda prisa de la habitación seguido por Hanji.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto alarmado.

-T- te- tenemos… u- una emergencia… - decía la joven bajita intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Respira Christa. – le dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-¡La presa esta a punto de desbordarse! – dijo gritando.

-… - tardo unos segundos e digerirlo y rápido reacciono.- ¡Hanji! Prepara a tu equipo, Christa toca la campana de emergencia ¡los quiero a todos en la sala principal!

-¡Haii! – respondieron las chicas mientras se marchaban, mientras Smith se dirigía a la habitación de Rivaille.

-¡Rivaille! Abre, hay una emergencia.

-Lo se. – dijo mientras abría rápidamente la puerta, el pelinegro ya se encontraba vestido y ya traía puesto su equipo de maniobra tridimensional.

-Al ver este clima es lógico pensar que habrá una emergencia. – decía el azabache con su voz fría y su rostro sin expresión alguna como siempre, pero esta vez había algo más, algo que le lastimaba.

-Siempre tan predecible… Bien, dividiremos en 2 grupos, el grupo "A" ira a evacuar poblados más cercanos a la presa, el grupo "B" iremos a tratar de evitar el desbordamiento. – platicaban mientras bajan a la sala principal.

Las campanas sonaban, inmediatamente el movimiento entre los soldados se hizo presente, rápidamente en menos de 10 minutos se encontraban listos y ya en la sala principal Erwin mando al cabo Rivaille y 10 más alistar los caballos mientras él daba las ordenes.

-¡Soldados!, tenemos una emergencia, la presa esta a punto de desbordarse y tenemos que evitar que eso suceda, tenemos que proteger a la gente para evitar que sigan lastimados, nos dividiremos en 2 grupos. El escuadrón de la científica Hanji Zoe, este será el encargado de evacuar a los habitantes de los poblados cercanos, este será el grupo "A", el grupo "B" somos todos lo que restamos, estará a cargo del cabo Rivaille y mio. Esta no es una lucha contra Titanes pero de igual manera, ¡nuestro corazón se lo ofrecimos a la humanidad y esta en nosotros protegerla!

-¡OOSSHH! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo que colocaban su puño derecho en sobre su corazón y su mano izquierda en la espalda, todos salieron con su capa de la región de reconocimiento, subieron a sus caballos y se separaron los grupos "A" y "B" a cumplir sus respectivas misiones.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron mas de 2 horas ya iba a ser la 1 de la mañana, el equipo "B" seguía cubriendo el borde con tierra y troncos y gracias a la transformación de Eren pudieron cortarlos y hacer el trabajo mas rápido, solo se le permitió la transformación a Jaeger, ya que aun no confiaban del todo a los otros chicos Titanes.

Por el lado del equipo "A" ya habían terminado de evacuar, ya casi no llovía tan fuerte pero, los relámpagos eran muy intensos.

-¡Hanji-san! Esta todo listo. – grito uno de sus subordinados.

- Vámonos ya hemos terminado. – contesto la castaña de lentes.

- ¡Mami! – se escucho dentro de una de las casas, Hanji volteo algo confundida, pensó que era su imaginación ya no había nadie en ese lugar, ignoro el llanto. – Sigamos, encontrémonos con el grupo "B". – Hanji no podía dejar de pensar. – "¿Y si era un niño? ¿Y si era real? ¿Y si muere por mi culpa?" – Chicos adelántense voy a revisar algo. – su equipo asintió y ellos siguieron adelante mientras ella regresaba.

Por fin lograron encontrarse en la presa con el grupo "B" por lo visto ellos también ya habían terminado y la presa estaba asegurada, se acercaban Erwin al frente seguido por Rivaille y el resto de la legión.

-Todos los habitantes cercanos han sido evacuados a las montañas, señor. – dijo un joven cadete.

-Bien echo. – dijo el capitán Smith. – ¿Pero donde esta Hanji? – la mirada del azabache estaba desesperada la buscaba por todas partes.

-Dijo que iba a revisar algo y nos pidió que nos adelantaremos.

-¿En que dirección fue? – pregunto Rivaille sin dejar hablar a Erwin.

- Hacia allá se-…

Un fuerte relámpago cayo en la dirección que señalo en joven, hizo temblar el piso y todo alrededor del impacto parecía quemarse instantáneamente, los ojos de Rivaille se abrieron como platos por su mente solo paso la cara de Hanji, por primera vez en mucho tiempo un escalofrió inundo su cuerpo el miedo de hacia presente.

**Termino el Cap. 3 ¿Lo disfrutaron? Cuéntenme que tal les pareció, se quedo en una parte muy interesante les prometo hacer lo posible por publicar lo mas pronto que pueda…**

**Pero ya sabe estoy a sus ordenes en sus comentarios, me gusta saber que les gusta.**

**Espero sus comentarios y disculpen mi mala redacción no soy muy buena / pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo, espero que sea de su agrado. Nos vemos en el Cap. 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloe! Que tal linduras ahora si fui puntual con la continuación… Bueno, mas o menos, es que mi servicio de internet se cayo u.U y pues hasta que no vine a la prepa a conectarme (ratttaaa) pero ya llego al fin…se los agradezco nuevamente de todo corazón, aunque quizás no sea muy buena en esto, realmente no saben como me pone de contenta tener sus comentarios… Gracias y especialmente al grupo de LeviHanji Fans del Facebook, no se si ya les dije que los adoro, bueno los adoro a un mas!**

**Disclamer:** Los derechos de los personajes son obra y pertenencia de**Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que siento por ti.**

**.**

Un rayo cayo en la dirección que le joven señalo haciendo temblar el suelo y con un sonido aturdidor, los ojos de Rivaille se abrieron como platos, un escalofrió inundo su cuerpo, lo único que podía pasar ene se instante por su mente era la imagen de su amada Hanji, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ese sentimiento se apoderaba de él… sentía miedo.

Con un rápido movimiento giro su caballo y salió muy rápido hacia aquella dirección sin dar oportunidad a que Erwin reaccionara.

-Ri-Rivaille. – grito Erwin después de salir del shock. – Eren, Mikasa, Jean vengan conmigo, Armin y Christa preparen una habitación con todo lo requerido… para un tratamiento medico… por si acaso.

-Si, señor.

-Andando.

Levi iba a todo galope, solo quería encontrar a Hanji sana y salva, mientras tenia su mirada concentrada al frente vio a un caballo acercándose pero este no tenia jinete.

-Es… ¡el caballo de Hanji! – ni siquiera se detuvo a averiguarlo, paso al caballo de largo y la peor imagen vino a su mente, su amada en mal estado.

Se acercó hacia un lugar donde solo se encontraban unas pocas casas, algunas de ellas ya estaban destruidas por el impacto del rayo, el pelinegro bajo la velocidad pero aun en el caballo empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, volteaba con desesperación a cada rincón. – "Contrólate Rivaille". – Se decía a si mismo, no quería entrar en desesperación pero fue en vano, cada segundo que pasaba era un tormento.

-¡Hanji! ¡Contesta!... ¡Hanji! – gritaba Levi desde su caballo, había destrozos pero ningún rastro de la castaña.

**.**

**Minutos antes del impacto.**

**.**

Por fin llego la castaña a la casa donde había escuchado los lamentos, amarro el caballo a un gran árbol que estaba al lado de dicha casa, toco y nadie contesto así que decidió entrar.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? – preguntaba mientras entraba. – Bueno al parecer si fue mi imaginación, uufff, mejor regreso antes de qu…

-¿Mami? – la voz de un niño la interrumpió desde el fondo del pasillo.

- ¡Aaahhyyy! Q- qu- quien… e- es… - pregunto la chica recargada en la puerta muy espantada, una silueta de un pequeño niño salía desde el oscuro pasillo.

-¡T- tu… n- no eres m- mi mama! – el niño de aproximadamente 5 años comenzaba a llorar, la castaña al darse cuenta que era solo un niño se acercó a él.

-Tranquilo pequeño, no soy tu mama pero vine a sacarte de aquí, ¿Si? – decía la chica con una cálida sonrisa que hizo que le niño la abrazara muy fuerte.

-G-gracias onee-san.

Un sonido ensordecedor los envolvió y fuerte temblor los envolvió Hanji solo pensó en abrazar mas fuerte al pequeño.

**.**

**Momento actual**

**.**

-"¿Una voz? ¿De quien?"- _** ¡Hanji!… ¡Maldita sea contesta!... ¡Hanji!** _- "¡Rivaille!"… A- ayu- ayuda… L- Levi. – no podía hablar le falta aire, pensó en levantarse, pero algo la aprisionaba no podía moverse, lo intento con todas sus fuerzas.

Se acercó a una casa, un árbol había caído sobre esta y estaba casi destruida, el azabache se acercó y vio un lazo roto amarrado a una rama que ya hacia en el piso, imagino que era del caballo de la castaña, hubo un ligero movimiento apenas visible dentro de la casa, pero Rivaille no espero otro y bajo de su caballo a toda prisa, escalo la montaña de escombros y empezó a quitar desesperado, sus manos se cortaban o se astillaban por la madera pero a él no parecía importarle, por fin vio una capa verde con el escudo de la legión.

-¡Hanji! – grito y quito los escombros mas rápido.

Al fin encontró a la chica, inmediatamente la tomo para acostarle en su regazo cuando de dio cuenta que ella estaba protegiendo a alguien, el niño parecía estar inconsciente, cuando la chica de lentes al fin hablo.

-L- Levi… e- el niño… s- sa- sácalo… - su voz apenas era perceptible.

-Tranquila, los sacare a los dos de aquí

-¡Rivaille! – la voz de Erwin se acercaba.

-¡Erwin! Aquí. – llegaron los 4 muchachos y entre ellos con demasiada delicadeza sacaron a la científica y al pequeño.

Los colocaron en el piso para revisar sus heridas, Eren se acercó a la chica castaña y puso su oído en su boca para asegurarse que aun respirara.

-N-no respira. – dijo Eren asustado, Erwin y Rivaille no tuvieron oportunidad de reaccionar cuando Mikasa sentó a Hanji en el piso y con un golpe fuerte en la espalda la hizo recuperar el aliento.

-Parece que debido a la presión que tubo Hanji-san, sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar reteniendo el único aire que le quedaba. – explico la chica pelinegra tan seria como siempre.

-Mikasa, no sabia que eras tan buena en los primeros auxilios. – la halago Eren.

-Eres genial Mikasa. – concluyo Jean.

-Gracias. Lo aprendí en el libro que me regalaste Jean. – la chica se ruborizo y Jean hizo lo mismo.

-Parloteen para después, ¿Hay algo mas que podamos hacer, Ackerman? – dijo el cabo dirigiéndose a la chica.

-Lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos al cuartel, por ahora solo le digo que si nos apresuramos será mejor. – contesto la chica, Levi por primera vez se sentía agradecido con Mikasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido de los pájaro y el fresco viento de la mañana, hicieron que la chica de cabellos castaños despertara, abrió lentamente los ojos, vio que se encontraba en una habitación que no era la de ella, las sabanas eran muy blancas y todo alrededor estaba en orden, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba una bandeja con agua, el agua tenia un tono rosado y había gasas manchadas de sangre también había vendas y mas medicamentos lo que hizo que recordara lo que había sucedido.

-Estoy en el hospital ¿eh? – dijo para si, cuando recordó aquel niño. – ¡El niño! – salto de la cama, un fuerte mareo se le presento y fue a caer al suelo, el golpe fue tan intenso que no se podía poner de pie cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¡P- pero que demonios…! ¿Se puede saber que demonios piensas al querer levantarte en tu estado? – dijo el cabo Rivaille mientras se apresuraba para llevarla de vuelta a la cama, si pedirle permiso la tomo entre sus brazos, la cargo y la deposito con suma delicadeza en la cama, la cubrió con la sabana. – ¿Que clase de demencia es la que padeces, Hanji? – esa voz hacia que la chica castaña se estremeciera.

-¿Dónde esta el niño? – pegunto evadiendo la mirada de el chico.

-Esta bien, los médicos dijeron que gracias a que lo protegiste con tu propio cuerpo no tuvo lesión alguna. – el chico azabache se sentaba en una silla. – Tú, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-E- estoy b-bien. – hubo un momento de silencio incomodo, el cabo no la dejaba de mirar como asegurándose que siguiera en una pieza.

-Cuatro ojos… – dijo Rivaille finalmente mientras se acercaba a la puerta. – Me importas, y mucho así que… jamás, jamás te vuelvas a poner en peligro como lo hiciste… - se volteo totalmente para mirar a la chica castaña que lo observaba con asombro. – Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida, y ese miedo… era el de perderte. – tomo la perilla y estuvo a punto de salir cuando lo detuvo.

-¡Levi!, y- yo… l- lo siento… - decía la Zoe entre sollozos, estaba feliz al saber que le importaba tanto al sargento, pero se sentía culpable por no haberlo querido escuchar y haber actuado tan infantil ante aquella situación. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y comenzaba a llorar cuando el azabache se acercó a ella, le retiro las manos y la beso tan tierna y delicadamente, pero a su vez con desesperación mostrándole sus sentimientos dejándolos impregnados en ese beso. Se separaron y él le limpiaba tiernamente las lágrimas.

-No llores, no quiero ver una lágrima mas rodar por estas mejillas. – la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo, cuando se separaron él le dio un beso en la cabeza. – Mírame… yo siento por ti… lo que siento es que TE AMO.

-Te amo Levi… - contesto la castaña con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas y regalándole al chico esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba, él no pudo evitar sonrojarse, nuevamente se besaron, el azabache no pudo contenerse comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica acariciando sus pechos que solo eran cubiertos por un camisón blanco del hospital.

-Le- Levi… e-espera… me duele. – decía la chica castaña entre jadeos, el pelinegro se detuvo y la miro. – Aun me duele todo el cuerpo.

-Ah cierto, esta bien… ¿Te lastime?

-No, para nada no te preocupes… Eres un caliente "Haichou". – decía muy picarona.

-Bueno, voy por tu desayuno. – se puso de pie evitando a toda costa caer en la tentación y se encamino a la puerta.

-Haichou. – le dijo la chica castaña haciendo que este volteara. – Quizás, después podamos… ya sabes… - decía la chica con una mirada seductora y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se descubría lentamente la pierna. Él la recorría lentamente con la mirada.

-No sabes… lo que me esta constando contenerme… pero ya tendrás tu merecido Hanji Zoe. – se retiro de la habitación y Hanji se quedo con risitas y suspiros, suspiros que eran provocados por su amado Rivaille.

**.**

**.**

**2 días después**

**.**

**.**

Estaban los chicos en el campo de entrenamiento, supuestamente entrenando, palabras que la mayoría estaban ignorando Ymir estaba en una feroz batalla de comida con Sasha, Reiner cargaba a Christa sobre sus hombros para que ella pudiera alcanzar unas flores que crecían en un árbol, Jean y Bertholt tenían una competencia de fuerza mientras Connie era el réferi, Annie le mostraba unas llaves de lucha a Armin, y Eren estaba sentado al lado de Mikasa parecía que Jaeger quería decir algo pero se quedaba callado, cuando al fin hablo.

-Mi- Mikasa. – hablo el castaño.

-Si.

-¿Porque miras tanto a Jean? Acaso te gusta ese imbécil… – dejo salir sin más ni más.

-¿Eren?... p-pero porque… - la chica pelinegra estaba confundida y ruborizada.

-Lo sabia, ¡te gusta Jean! – lo dijo gritando atrayendo la atención de todos, incluso la de Jean que se quedo atónito.

-¡Eren! – la chica pelinegra estaba roja como un tomate.

-¡Vamos Mikasa, hay muchos chicos mas, incluso Bertholt y Reiner, pero ¿Jean?! ¡Que clase de persona se fijaría en ese! – Eren se ponía de pie frente a la pelinegra moviendo lo brazos y totalmente exaltado. – Realmente te falta un tornillo.

-¡Basta Jaeger!, de mi puedes decir lo que se te de la gana pero a Mikasa la respetas. – intervino Jean empujando a Eren. – Que es lo que te molesta, ¿que me mire a mi y a ti no? Ya déjate de bobadas y compórtate como un hombre, si es que lo eres, Eren.

El comentario de Jean hizo enfadar a Jaeger el cual le soltó un puñetazo que lo hizo sangrar inmediatamente, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y apunto de darle otro Mikasa lo detiene.

-¡Basta Eren! – la voz de una Mikasa molesta. – Agradezco que me cuides pero no tienes que hacerlo, con Jean yo me siento bien y si te molesta no hay nada que puedas hacer porque efectivamente… me gusta Jean y no puedo elegir entre mi hermano y la persona que quiero. – la chica comenzaba a llorar. – no quiero perder a mi hermano, no quiero perder a Jean. – a tal confesión Eren soltó al moreno, y se acercó a Mikasa.

-Esta bien Mikasa, no llores, lo siento. – El chico de ojos verdes se sentía culpable de ver a su hermana en ese estado, desde que eran pequeños jamás la había visto llorar y el darse cuenta que él fue el culpable lo hacia sentirse la peor persona del mundo. – No tienes que elegir, yo siempre seré tu hermano, y Jean, pues él es a quien tú quieres y con quien debes de estar. – le dio un abrazo y se dirigió a Jean. – Si la vuelvo a ver llorar, me las pagas Jean… entendiste.

-Tú fuiste quien lo hizo. – se defendió el moreno.

-Cállate, te lo advierto, verdad Mikasa. – le sonría a su hermana y ella también sonreía ahora.

-Hey Jaeger deja de estar haciendo llorar a tu hermana y ven a que te de tu merecido. – le dijo Annie que estaba con un Armin tirado en el piso, Eren dejo solos a Jean y Mikasa, el moreno la abrazo y le susurro.

-Mikasa, lo que siento por ti… es…yo también te quiero. – esto hizo que la pelinegra se ruborizara.

-Pero Jean, me falta un tornillo. – decía ingenuamente la chica.

-Pues yo te ayudare a buscarlo y si no lo encontramos, me quito uno para estar iguales. – la pelinegra sonrió, el moreno tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y poco a poco fueron juntando sus labios hasta concebir el beso. – Se mi novia, Mikasa.

-Si.

Erwin miraba lo que sucedía desde la puerta.

-Jóvenes, tan enérgicos. – decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de te y se sumergía en sus pensamientos, recordando a su amada y lo que fueran a decir cuando se fugaran juntos, esto provocaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Erwin, llego esto. – la voz del azabache que llegaba a donde estaba el capitán lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que es? – dijo mientras tomaba el sobre.

-No lo se pero por lo que veo viene desde Sina.

-Demonios Levi… - dijo totalmente asombrado.

-Que pasa.

-En 5 días se celebraran 107 años desde la construcción del muro y solicitan la presencia de la tropa de reconocimiento.

-Valla, piensan pasársela en grande ¿eh? – dijo el pelinegro algo asombrado. – Y que¿ iremos?

-No lo se, ¿como siguió Hanji?

-Hace un momento la acaban de dar de alta, me imagino que…

-Estoy muy bien y en buen estado para viajar. – la voz de la chica castaña llego a ellos, sonaba tan enérgicamente como siempre.

-Si, te ves bien me alegro. –contesto Erwin.

-Decías sobre el festejo anual ¿eh? Parece que nos hemos hecho populares, ¿iremos verdad? – la chica acosaba a Erwin con la mirada de una pequeña niña exploradora queriendo una aventura, después de todo se trataba de Hanji Zoe.

-¿Tu que piensas Levi? – le dejo el paquete a su amigo.

-¿Mm? – volteo a ver al rubio, este le señalo con la vista a Hanji, que tenia cara de niña a la que le obsequiarían un caramelo.

-¡Levi! Iremos ¿verdad? – dijo abrazándolo.

-Si, iremos, quiero ver al cara del señor Zackaly cuando vea a Erwin, asegúrate de informar a todos "Capitán" partimos mañana, Hanji ven conmigo. – el joven rubio trago saliva y vio como se retiraban sus dos soldados amigos.

-Esto va a ser un festín.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tantan! Termino el Capitulo 5, ¿Les gusto? Quiero saber lo que piensan no se vallan sin dejarme su comentario aquí abajito… siiiiiiiii?**

**Solo les quiero informar que en el Capitulo 6 pondré algo de fiesta (juppiii party, party, party yeeeaaahh!) Así que no se lo pierdan, bueno yo digo y creo que solo habrá 8 capitulo, si surge algo mas ya se los comunicare!**

**Gracias por sus buenas vibras y disculpen mi mala ortografía y pésima redacción, soy primeriza y esto es algo nuevo para mí.**

**Nos vemos en el Capitulo 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas guapuras lindísimas ya llegue con este nuevo capitulo, antes que todo les quiero dar las gracias al Grupo de Hanji/Levi Fans del Facebook, no saben como los quiero y a los que siguen este FIC sus review me hacen súper feliz gracias por ese enorme cariño que me han brindado un fuerte abrazo por parte de su servidora "Sakuale".**

**Lo lamento, no poder subir tan rápido… me pondré las pilas y no me tomare el trabajo yo sola de escuela (me quita demasiado, es hora de poner a trabajar a los compañeros).**

**Bueno disfruten de este Capitulo…. ay lemon - n_n**

**Disclamer:** Los derechos de los personajes son obra y pertenencia de**Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que siento por ti.**

**.**

Esperaba afuera de la gran puerta que daba hacia los dormitorios de las chicas en el cuartel, se estaba haciendo tarde y la mujer no hacia su aparición, el pelinegro daba vueltas y vueltas totalmente desesperado hasta que el sonido de aquella puerta por fin se escucho.

-Ah! Levi buenos días ¿Me estabas esperando? – contesto la castaña haciéndose la desentendida.

-Demonios Hanji, llevo más de una hora esperando a que salgas y la señorita se da el lujo de aparecer tarde. – le contesto Rivaille con el seño fruncido y molesto.

-Ahajaja, y ¿por qué no entraste? – decía la chica de lentes.

-Es el dormitorio de chicas, no quiero escándalos… además podrían pensar que soy un pervertido.

-Cierto, aunque ninguna de las chicas esta, todas se alistaron desde temprano y yo me quede poniéndome mi lencería nueva *ahhh* me hubiera gustado que me ayudaras. – la chica no perdía oportunidad de seducir a su sargento, este sin siquiera pensar en mantener la postura la aprisiono contra su cuerpo y la pared, sus labios comenzaban a rosar los de ella, recorría su cuello disfrutando del dulce aroma de la castaña, llego al lóbulo de oreja y lo mordió muy lentamente arrancándole un suspiro a la chica de lentes.

-No… pero si gustas te puedo ayudar a quitártela. – el joven sonreía disfrutando del momento y del contacto de sus cuerpos.

-Me encantaría, pero por ahora nos espera un largo viaje hasta Sina… Andando pequeñín. – la chica se zafo de él y el pelinegro con cara de enfado la siguió quitándole el equipaje de esta.

-Yo lo llevo. – dijo mientras caminaba delante de ella, Hanji sonrió al darse cuenta que Levi por ningún motivo dejaría que ella ganara el juego, siempre tan frio y superior ante los demás pero lo que a ella le complacía, era el hecho de ser la única a la que el sargento le mostraría su lado tierno y amable.

-Rivaille. – dijo mientras se detenía a punto de salir a la puerta principal, el chico azabache se detuvo y la miro de reojo. – ¿Realmente me amas como dices? – algo paso por su mente, quería solo confirmarlo una punzada seguía abatiendo su corazón, bajo la mirada inflando las mejillas, todos los chicos se encontraban afuera preparando las carretas y otros mas ensillando sus caballos, cuando el sargento soltó el equipaje de la chica, dio media vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente a Hanji tomándole rostro con las manos y plantándole un apasionado beso que dejo a los chicos que presenciaban la escena totalmente sorprendidos.

-E-eso responde t- tu pregunta. – contesto el pelinegro si soltarle el rostro mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, por su parte la Zoe estaba totalmente ruborizada y agitada, lo rodeo con sus brazos y coloco su rostro en el hueco del cuello, Levi respondió a la acción abrazándola muy fuerte.

-Si, también te amo. – se soltaron al darse cuenta que todos los miraban asombrados, Hanji volteo la cara algo avergonzada hacia el sargento. – Enano pervertido ahora todos nos están viendo.

-¿Quien es la loca neurótica que no esta conforme con una respuesta? – alegaban mientras se dirigían a sus caballos, Rivaille refunfuñaba mientras Hanji se soltó a reír a carcajadas, Levi la miraba como si estuviera viendo a un espécimen raro.

-¡Por eso te quiero tanto Levi! – el chico sonrió inmediatamente pero rápido recupero su postura de seriedad.

-Ahora ningún hombre que quiera lo que tiene entre las piernas se acercara a ti. – algunos que estaban cerca de ahí tragaron saliva y siguieron en su deber, sabían que al sargento no se le dificultaba cortar y no querían averiguar si podrían contarles eso.

Hanji sonrió ampliamente subiendo a su caballo, se acercó a su tropa donde se encontró a Armin que había escuchado como todos los demás el ajetreo entre esos dos tortolitos.

-Felicidades Hanji-san, por su nueva relación con el sargento. – dijo Armin mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía.

-Gracias Armin, un poco loco ¿no? Supongo que la vida nos tiene tantas sorpresas.

El capitán por fin dio la orden de salida, todos se apresuraron a marchar, les esperaba un gran festejo después de ese largo viaje.

Viajaron por más de 9 horas y solo se detenían a estirar los pies y tomar algún alimento, el Capitán Smith decidió que la tropa descansara por la noche y estará llegando a Sina aproximadamente a las 4 de la tarde si se iban de madrugada, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y descansaron toda la noche dentro de un pequeño bosque.

Ya era de madrugada y todos ya despiertos se disponían a avanzar y así pasó el rato hasta que el muro deseado se les presento frente a sus ojos, fueron recibidos por la guardia militar, y llevados directamente a una lujosa y bien acondicionada posada exclusivamente para la legión de reconocimiento.

La posada constaba de solo 10 habitaciones, así que se repartieron, las chicas solo ocuparían 3 de ellas y del resto se harían cargo los chicos. Ymir y Christa en una, Annie y Sasha en otra, Mikasa y Hanji en la que resta. La curiosidad de Hanji estaba por enzima de cualquier cosa así que salió a toda prisa de su habitación a explorar el lugar, cuando Mikasa estaba a punto de salir, una Hanji salvaje aparece gritando y tomándola de las manos.

-¡Mi- Mi- Mikasa! – el rostro de Hanji parecía como si hubiera encontrado un Titán, la pelinegra la miraba asombrada. – ¡Tienen aguas termales, rápido vamos a meternos, me hace falta estoy muy tensa necesito relajarme! – decía la castaña mientras se apresuraba a tomar sus cosas, Mikasa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, volteo hacia sus cosas y también tomo lo necesario.

En camino al baño se encargaron de avisar a las demás chicas que inmediatamente aceptaron, después de un rato ya estaban tomando un baño todas juntas, parloteaban, jugaban y se contaban cosas de chicas Ymir estaba de pervertida con Christa que solo se reía de las ocurrencias de la morena, cuando escucharon a los chicos al otro lado.

-"Woow, Armin no sabia que era de ese tamaño". – la voz de Connie.

-"P-pero que dices… es normal". – contestaba el rubio.

-"¡JEAN!, demonios no te pares enfrente de mi, me sacaras un ojo con esa cosa". – la voz de Eren.

-"Woooow, Jean e- eso e- es… realmente es de verdad?" – la voz de Connie sonaba curiosa

-"Por supuesto y aléjate me da miedo que estés tan cerca…" – decía Jean.

Las chicas estaban totalmente ruborizadas… de lo que hablan los chicos… ¿era realmente lo que ellas creían?

-"Bertholt? Dime que eso no esta… es su forma de Titán? – esta vez Jean era el curioso, Berth solo reía ante el comentario, Reiner por su parte muy despreocupado se metió ignorando a sus compañeros que también alagaban su tamaño.

-"Reiner realmente eso… por que todos ustedes están tan dotados?". – preguntaba un Connie confuso.

-"Vamos Connie, tu tamaño es bastante normal, no es algo por lo que te sientas mal". – lo consolaba Eren.

-"Dejen de hablar estupideces y báñense mocosos". – la voz de Levi.

-"¡H-HA-HAICHOU! – exclamaron todos a excepción de Bertholt que solo se quedaba sorprendido. – Para su estatura esta bastante dotado, eso es… un elefante?". – un momento de silencio mientras Hanji cerraba los ojos roja como un tomate y sumergía la mitad de la cara al agua, solo se escuchan los sonidos de las charolas volando y de unos cuantos golpes, por lo visto el sargento les dio su merecido por andar de fisgones.

Algo le pareció gracioso a Christa que comenzó a reír sin parar seguida por Sasha y así todas se reían sin razón alguna, los chicos escucharon y algo perverso paso por la mente de Reiner, mirando a Eren que compartían el mismo pensamiento se pusieron de pie y queriendo espiar a las chicas.

-E-espera Reiner… no puedo ver… no empujes. – decía Eren intentando escalar el muro.

-Eren… hazte a un lado… n-no veo a Christa. – le reclamaba Reiner.

-¿Que hacen? – una voz llego a ellos desde el piso.

-Espiamos que no ves. – contesto Eren sin mirar abajo.

-Espías a las chicas ¿eh? Hay se encuentra Hanji ¿verdad Jaeger? – preguntaba el pequeño sargento, controlando por un momento mas su ira y dejando ver su vena en la frente muy brotada, Armin empezó a rezar por la seguridad de esos 2.

-Si, creo que aquí esta, pero espera tu turno y que no te vea el sargento porq… - bajo vista, al darse cuenta que el cabo era el que estaba cuestionando trago saliva. – Hay… Di- Dios!... – unos fuertes golpes hicieron que las chicas se espantaran y salieran del agua cubriéndose con sus toallas, ellas algo confusas empezaban a murmurar cuando la voz del azabache grito.

-¡Hanji!... ¿están bien allá?

-S-si… Levi, que fue eso, ¿ustedes están bien? – preguntaba nerviosa la chica castaña.

-Ah! Si solo eran 2 cucarachas molestas. – dijo mirando a los 2 chicos que estaban golpeados en el piso y sus cabezas humeaban.

-Ahaja… - reía sin gracia, ya se imaginaba. – Vale, procura que nadie muera.

Pasando un rato ellos disfrutaban de sus aguas relajantes, Erwin hablaba con los jóvenes espías pidiéndoles que no lo intentaran de nuevo si no, ni el seria capaz de detener a Levi.

Las chicas se dirigían a sus habitaciones, se pondrían las batas que la posada ofrece para su comodidad, bajaron a cenar con el reto de la tropa… Como siempre el comedor estaba lleno de risas y burlas todos terminaron de cenar y se disponían a ir a sus habitaciones. Hanji fue la ultima en caminar hacia su cuarto, seguía investigando el lugar, eran cerca de las 0:00 y pensó en darse prisa.

Caminaba hacia su cuarto, cuando una mano la jalo del brazo, esta se sorprendio pero al ver que era su amado se relajo.

-¿Que haces tan tarde afuera? – pregunto mientras bajaba la mano que sostenía el brazo de la chica.

-Salí a pasear e investigar. – Levi la jalo y la beso, Hanji lo separo de ella y este se quedo algo confundido.

-Descubrí un lugar, ven. – lo agarro de la mano y se fueron juntos, llegaron hasta una habitación, parecía vieja pero estaba ordenada lo que le pareció bien al pelinegro. – Según la camarera nadie viene aquí, a menos que necesiten provisiones, y no creo que las necesiten a media noche. – dijo la chica de lentes mientras lo atraía hacia ella al azabache y lo besaba empujándolo hasta la pared, ahora era ella quien lo besaba y acariciaba excitándolo de manera muy intensa.

-S-sabes… q- que desde el h-hospital… no me he podido v-vengar… esta es mi revancha. – dijo Rivaille entre jadeos, rápidamente cambio los papeles ahora el la sujetaba de ambas muñecas con sus manos contra la pared, lamia su cuello y lo mordía dejando ligeras marcas rojas y ella suspiraba y cerraba los ojos, estaba excitada, fueron cayendo lentamente hasta el piso donde comenzaron su segunda aventura intensamente amorosa.

.

.

El sonido muchas voces lo despertó, parece que afuera ya estaban todos desayunando, "me quede dormido", pensó el azabache incorporándose sobre el **futón ** buscando el cuerpo de la chica que noche anterior había devorado, para su sorpresa ella ya no estaba, fruncion el seño y suspiro fuerte, se vistió y salió al comedor de la posada donde todos los chicos ya estaban sentados y desayunando muy alegremente.

-Ah! Buen día Levi. – dijo el capitán Smith, con su peculiar taza de café.

-Buen día Erwin… - buscaba a la castaña con la mirada.

-Salió a comprar unas cosas con las chicas, dijeron que desayunarían fuera y que posiblemente se tardaran… "cosas de chicas", o al menos eso me dijo Hanji.

-Tsss, esa rara. – su ceño estaba fruncido como siempre, pero no le agradaba que Hanji se fuera sin siquiera despertarlo.

Las chicas pasaron toda la mañana fuera, hicieron las compras que necesitarían para esta noche, con ayuda de todas las chicas Ymir eligió un hermoso vestido negro que resaltaba su figura, Hanji le compro un set de maquillaje a Mikasa y le suplico a Annie que llevara tacones, ya que era un fiesta de alta sociedad.

-AAaahhh! Prefiero quedarme en el pueblo, aquí también se hará el festejo, ¿Por qué tenemos que ir al palacio?, el festival en la plaza principal se ve mas divertido – decía una Sasha desesperada.

-En el pueblo se vende la comida, en el palacio es gratis Sasha. – contesto Ymir haciendo que Sasha sonriera y aceptara seguir el plan.

Pasaron las horas y la noche por fin llego, los chicos estaban listos todos llevaban elegantes smokings, Jean le ayudaba a Eren a anudar su moño, Armin hacia lo mismo con Connie, mientras tanto la chicas se arreglaban todas juntas en la habitación de Mikasa y Hanji.

-Te vez hermosa Annie. – decía una Sasha boquiabierta.

-Tú también te ves linda Sasha. – respondió la chica regresando el alago.

-Que suerte, ahora si que vas a dejar a Eren por los cielos. – Annie se sonrojo enseguida. – No, Armin no se diga pero Bertholt, no dejaras con la lengua de alfombra. – decía Sasha totalmente despistada de la reacción de Annie, la rubia estaba que le explotaba la cara de lo rojo.

-Mikasa, ¿Ya quedo? – preguntaba una Hanji desesperada.

-Ya quedo, estas hermosa Hanji-san.

-Awwww! Mikasa haces maravillas con este cabello… no sabia que lo tenia tan largo, muchas gracias Mikasa. – decía la castaña tomándole las manos a la pelinegra que sonreía dulcemente.

-Si se dan prisa se los agradecerá todo el reino. – gritaba Eren desde la sala principal.

Bajaron cada una de las chicas con su propio estilo, Eren y Armin que eran los únicos que las esperaban, los demás ya estaban en el castillo. Eren y Armin tenia la boca abierta, pues después de todo en esa ocasión sus compañeras podrían mostrar su encanto femenino.

-Hey! Jaeger cierra la boca, se te meterá un elefante. – decía entre rizas la castaña Ymir.

-T-ta-ta tardaron horas. – dijo con dificultada Eren bajando la vista muy sonrojado, Armin no podía salir del shock

Subieron a los carruajes que los conducirían hasta el palacio, donde se celebraría el evento a solo soldados, capitanes y altos mandos, al igual que gente poderosa y adinerada.

-Bien Erwin, permíteme presentarte a mi hermana Jackary. – decía un pelinegro alto y muy apuesto.

-Si, la conozco, nos hemos cruzado algunas ocasiones. – tomo su mano caballerosamente y la beso. – Un gusto verla de nuevo señorita, tan bella como siempre. – los ojos azules del rubio brillaban y su corazón se aceleraba.

-Siempre es un placer verle de nuevo capitán. – su sonrisa era dulce y su voz suave su corazón le gritaba besarlo y salir huyendo, pero tenia que contenerse y esperar el momento que su amado le indique.

Por otro lado de la sala, un pelinegro sonríe por lo bajo al ver las reacciones de joven actor de su amigo, giro la vista a la puerta y vio entrar a algunas mujeres, algunas ya conocidas para el, pero la que interesaba que hiciera su aparición aun no llegaba, bebía una copa de vino tinto y se relajo mientras escuchaba desinteresadamente la platica de Pixis sobre el mejor soldado, Pixis ya traía unas copas de mas.

La espera termino, vio entrar a las chicas de la legión de reconocimiento, todas se veía hermosas, pero ignoro ese hecho solo se centro en la castaña alta de lentes que entraba, llevaba esa cálida sonrisa y parecía un ángel, Levi no tardo ni 2 segundos en caminar rápidamente hacia ella, se detuvo frente a ella, bebió a su copa y se hizo el desentendido aparentando ignorar lo bella que se miraba.

-¿Y bien? – la chica extendía su brazos haciéndole un gesto para que le digiera como lucia.

-Tardas horas. – volteo la vista a otro lado mientras se acercaba mas a ella, Hanji ya había puesto un puchero. – Pero valió la pena… **ces précieux**. – casi le susurro, acción que hizo que Hanji se estremeciera.

-**Merci, mon amour**… ese smoking me pone los pelos de punta. – decía mientras se mordia el labio inferior.

Rivaille intentaba controlarse ante la provocación de la chica, pero una sorpresiva voz que se acercaba por detrás de Hanji los interrumpió.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo Hanji… pero sigues siendo una verdadera hermosura, jamás me olvide de ti mi pequeña Zoe. – esa voz dejo paralizada a Hanji, y ese comentario hizo que a Rivaille le comenzara hervir la sangre y sus ojos se tornaran de ira.

**.**

**.**

_**Palabras en negritas.**_

_**Futon: es el colcho que usan los japoneses como cama, pero en el piso.**_

_**ces précieux: estas preciosa.**_

_**Merci, mon amour: Gracias, amor mio.**_

_**(Traductor Google a todo lo que daba jajajaja… que pena… no se francés)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hay… perdón! Sé que siente bien feo que lo dejen en una parte asi de "crash….tomala" pero hasta aquí por hoy la desgraciada escuela y los trabajos no me dan tanto tiempo, pero les prometo que actualizare tan rápido como pueda y ya saben cada que subo un Capitulo nuevo lo publico en el grupo de LeviHanji del Facebook, bueno les dejo una reseña de como se verían cada una de las chicas.**

_**Christa: Vestido largo de noche, estilo imperio, color naranja con estampados blanco y un listón naranja en la cintura. Cabello moño con trenza**_

_**Ymir: Vestido de noche largo, color negro de lentejuelas, larga abierta hasta la pierna y hombros descubiertos. Cabello suelto y moldeado.**_

_**Annie: Vestido de noche largo, estilo romano de una manga, color blanco con destellos plateados y un cinturón de diamantes. Cabello, una trenza de lado llegando a un moño trasero.**_

_**Mikasa: Vestido de noche estilo griego, color crema con destellos dorados, listón café cruzado en la cintura y de dos mangas. Cabello con un ligero crepe.**_

_**Hanji: Vestido de noche largo, estilo romano de una manga, color plata, con larga abierta desde la pierna. Cabello suelto y ondulado**_

_**Sasha: Vestido de noche largo, estilo imperio, color beige con un cinto café sobre la cintura. Cabello recogido a un lado, adornado por una gran flor.**_

**.**

**.**

**Creo que son todas las mas importantes… bueno me despido nos vemos en el próximo cap. **

**Ahhhh! Por cierto inicie un nuevo proyectito algo loco… También es de Rivaille y Hanji, si se quieren dar una vueltita, se llama "Caminantes".**

**No! No se vallan sin dejarme sus comentarios… que tal les gusto? Recibo todos sus comentarios con mucha felicidad… Aquí abajito déjenme su Review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer:** Los derechos de los personajes son obra y pertenencia de**Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que siento por ti.**

Un joven delgado y alto, piel blanca y ojos de color verde intenso, cabello corto de color castaño, un porte totalmente británico, saludaba a Hanji desde atrás mientras que la castaña se colocaba al lado de Rivaille.

El pelinegro sujeto posesivamente a la chica castaña tomándole la mano, mientras esta le dirigía una sonrisa forzada al recién llegado.

-Ah! Steb, gusto en verte. – contesto la chica con un tono amable pero sorprendido.

-Parece que los años en ti van mejor. – dijo con una amplia sonrisa, Levi soltó un gruñido ahogado dio un ligero apachurron a la mano de Hanji.

-Ah! Cierto, mira Levi él es Steb Gildarts. – el joven hizo un ademan de cortesía. – Steb te presento al sargento Levi Rivaille… - se engancho al brazo del azabache y con una sonrisa amplia. – Mi pareja.

El joven se quedo sorprendido, parecía que quería decir algo pero las palabras no le salían, supongo que por la sorpresa.

-Bueno es un gusto Steb, si nos disculpas tenemos que reunirnos con nuestro capitán. – dijo Levi con un rostro de victoria por la ultima acción de su chica.

-E- eh, claro igualmente… Hanji, te veré mas tarde. – alzo su copa a ella. – Diviértanse.

Después de atravesar toda la pista llena de personas elegantes y sonrientes caminaron hacia la mesa que estaba a un costado de las enormes escaleras del palacio, ahí se encontraban los chicos de la legión de reconocimiento.

Todos miraban a los dos que se acercaban, Armin paso saliva y se sonrojo un poco.

-Hanji-san, se le ve muy bien esta noche.

-Gracias Armin, pienso lo mismo de ti. – sonrió dulcemente.

-Que halagador. – dijo Levi con un torno de enojo y dándole un ligero sape a Armin mientras se sentaba entre el y la castaña.

Comenzaban a conversar y a reír contentos, al fondo junto a las bebidas se encontraba Jean totalmente boquiabierto, no dejaba de mirar y contemplar lo hermosa que se miraba Mikasa, ella por su parte estaba con un ligero rojo carmín en sus mejillas, sonriente y feliz.

-Buenas noches, damas, caballeros. – saludo el señor juez.

-Señor Zackaly! Que agradable verle de nuevo. – contesto Hanji.

-Gracias señorita Zoe igualmente, sargento, me podría indicar donde se encuentra el capitán Smith, quisiera hablar con el de algo muy importante.

-Lo siento, no lo he visto en un rato. – respondió Rivaille con su mismo tono de siempre.

-Entiendo, bueno me retiro que pasen una excelente velada. – se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Levi se inclino al oído de Hanji, y le susurro. –"Voy a buscar a Erwin, asegúrate de que si Zackaly me ve salir no salga detrás, ¿esta bien?". – ella asintió con la cabeza, después este le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Hanji estaba atenta con la mirada al señor juez, que parecía desesperado, vio como se acercó a su hijo mayor, y se decían algo, pero parecían no moverse de su lugar.

Levi salió con rumbo al gran lago que adornaba el palacio por la parte de atrás, la luna era hermosa, y había estrellas, el paisaje perfecto para un romántico empedernido como en el que se había convertido Erwin después de conocer a su amada Doctora.

Después de unos minutos casi corriendo llego a distinguir dos siluetas a la luz de la luna, inmediatamente conoció a la de Erwin, no alcanzaba a ver muy bien lo que hacían, no quería interrumpir en un momento incomodo así que comenzó a hacer ruido para que se percataran de su presencia.

-Jackari… pero,... no lo puedo creer. – decía el capitán de la legión muy asombrado por unos documentos que tenia en sus manos.

-L-lo se… cuando yo misma descubrí eso, no… n- no supe a quien mas decírselo, solo a ti Erwin. – la chica pelinegra abrazaba su propio cuerpo con sus brazos, un tanto nerviosa comenzó a sollozar. –P- perdón!... no quiero convertirme en un estorbo para ti. – decía entre llanto dándole la espalda al rubio.

Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y abrazaron fuerte.

-Pero que dices amor… esta es la mejor noticia que he recibido en toda mi vida… me haces el hombre mas feliz de este mundo. – la giro hasta mirarla a los ojos. – Escápate conmigo ahora.

-P-pero…

-Lo se, es tu padre y el regreso de tu hermano pero… no puedo estar mas sin ti, sé que hablaría hoy con él, pero no quiero que estés separada de mi mas tiempo… Te amo, eres mi vida y ese bebe… nuestro bebe, es la prueba de nuestro amor.

-S-si… me quiero ir contigo hoy mismo, no me importa lo que valla a decir mi padre… Te amo. – Ambos juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso.

-Bien, regresemos por un caballo y nos vamos ahora. – la chica pelinegra asintió con la cabeza cuando unos pasos apresurados se acercaban.

-Lamento interrumpir Erwin pero… Erwin? – vio el rostro de su amigo, volteo a ver a la chica algo confuso, ella la miro y bajo la cabeza algo apenada. – Erwin… Erwin reacciona ¿que pasa?! – su voz ahora era de preocupación.

-L Levi… t- tienes que ver esto. – soltó el rubio con una voz feliz, parecía que le jugaría algún tipo de broma. – Voy a ser Papa! Levi puedes creer eso?

-Woow. – el azabache estaba sorprendido. – Felicidades, me imagino que ella es la Doctora.

-Ah! Cierto aun no se conocen… Jackari, él es Levi Rivaille, mi mejor soldado y amigo, Levi ella es Jackari Zackaly, la mujer de mi vida.

-Así que tú eres el héroe que permitió que yo y Erwin nos encontráramos un mes atrás en el bosque eh… Te agradezco por ello Levi. – le dedico una sonrisa al pelinegro.

-No te preocupes, esa noche ganamos los dos. – dijo Levi siendo cortes.

La chica de cabellos negros y largos giro la vista al comienzo del lago y vio que una figura con vestido corría a toda prisa.

-A- ahí viene, Hanji-san. – dijo bajando sus brazos y colocándolos sobre su pecho.

La chica de cabello castaño llego hasta ellos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Mie- mierda! Con estas cosas no s- se puede correr… Levi… perdí de vista al señor padre de Jackari-san, así que vine de prisa… pero parece que no vino para acá. – dijo la chica mas tranquila y de pronto los miro a todos. – Que pasa? Quien se casa? Porque todos tienen cara de quinceañera enamorada… bueno, menos Levi a el no le cambia la expresión. – dijo la chica castaña entre burlas.

-Loca, lee esto. – Levi le dio los documentos, ella acomodo sus lentes y se puso mas debajo de la lámpara que alumbraba.

"_El suscrito medico general Jackari Zackaly legalmente autorizada para ejercer la profesión de medico en el ámbito de medicina forense, con cedula profesional, 45846-58545._

_Certifica:_

_Que la paciente Jackari Zackaly, con una edad de 25 años, cuenta con 3 semanas de gestación"._

Los ojos de Hanji estaban iluminados no podía dejar de leer una y otra vez el informe medico.

-Jackari-san, FELICIDADES! – se abalanzó sobre ella a abrazarla. – Un hijo es la mayor bendición que un ser humano pueda recibir…. Y quien es el padre? – de nuevo pregunto la castaña con un tono de burla, hizo que Jackari se sonrojara y que Levi se riera por lo bajo. Erwin se quedo callado mirando a Hanji con cara "no te hagas la loca Zoe". – Ahahahajaja! Estoy bromeando Erwin. – se acercó al chico y lo abrazo. – Cuídalos mucho y ámalos de igual manera.

-Esa será mi tarea apartir de ahora Hanji, gracias por sus buenos deseos, a los dos.

-Por cierto a que venias Levi, bueno si se puede saber. – pregunto la chica de cabello negro.

-Yo?... Ah, mierda lo había olvidado, Erwin el señor Zackaly te esta buscando.

-Entonces tendremos que partir lo antes posible, nos vamos cariño? – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su amada.

-Partir? – repito Hanji.

-Si, esta noche me voy con Erwin, así que no intenten detenernos.

-Por aquí derecho vi un caballo, si lo toman y salen por este campo llegaran al bosque de ahí en adelante será mas fácil llegar al cuartel… suerte. – contesto Rivaille.

-Gracias por todos chicos, vamos. – dijo tomando la mano de su amada para salir corriendo de ahí.

Se adelantaron Erwin y la joven doctora, Rivaille se quedo con Hanji aun en ese lugar.

-Hey… - se acercó el pelinegro a la chica pensativa que seguía con la mirada clavada en los papeles, le levanto el rostro. – Que pasa?

-… - dejo salir una hermosa sonrisa de alegría. – Levi, sabes… creo que debe ser bonito tener… algo creciendo en tu pancita, algo así de hermoso como un bebe, ¿no crees?

-Te gustaría tener bebes? – pregunto analizando cada expresión que hacia la chica.

-Muchos. Pero creo que ahora no quiero ponerme a trabajar en ello… por si lo estas pensando, enano calenturiento, hay una fiesta adentro que nos espera. – dijo Hanji doblando los papeles. –Vamos regresemos al palacio. – sonrió alegremente, el chico la tomo del brazo y la acerco hasta él, le dio un beso dulce en los labios.

-Eres lo más loco, torturador, desesperante, dulce, amoroso y cálido que he encontrado en mi vida Hanji… No solo te amo, te deseo.

-Levi… eres tan higiénico, maniático, enojón y violento que te amo de esa y mil maneras.

Ambos sonrieron a sus declaraciones y continuaron caminado hasta el palacio.

Una vez entrando, la orquesta tocaba algo de Jazz se veía a los chicos bailar muy contentos, Hanji jalo a Levi hasta la pista, el chico azabache intentaba negarse pero no se pudo zafar de la chica que enseguida se puso a bailar.

Levi hacia leves pasos, conforme se fue adaptando al ambiente, tomo a Hanji de la mano y bailaban y reían juntos.

-La pareja ideal ¿ah? Parece que regrese algo tarde. – decía un joven británico desde una mesa viendo a la feliz pareja bailar.

-Supongo que no tienes otra opción que buscar a otra chica, Steb.

-Riko! Cuanto tiempo sin verte… mírate eres la misma. – dijo cuando se volteo.

-Si… aun sigues con los ojos en Hanji?

-No pierdo las esperanzas… él con ella son relaciones que se dan en el cuartel, nada importante. – dirigía su mirada a la chica en la pista mientras bebía de su copa. – Sargento Levi Rivaille… algo bajito.

-Lo es, pero su reputación dudo mucho que sea igual que su altura, "la esperanza de la humanidad" no es un nombre que se le de a cualquiera. – dijo la chica albina defendiendo por primera vez al novio de su amiga.

-No lo es, para serte sincero Riko, no creo que esa relación valla a durar más.

-Que pretendes imbécil… si te llegas acercar a Hanji yo misma….

-Shhhh! No te interesa Riko, hare lo queme plazca y si es con Hanji o no a ti no te incumbe, no eres su mama y mucho menos su cuidadora. – se puso de pie dejando a una Riko totalmente enfurecida.

-Quieres algo de tomar? – pregunto el azabache mientras el y la castaña se alejaban un poco agitados de la pista.

-S- si!... Un ponche de frutas, me muero de sed.

Voy por el, ya vengo. – el chico pelinegro se alejó rumbo a la mensa de bebidas.

-Hermosa dama, me concede esta pieza? – la voz del joven británico hizo que esta se exaltara.

-Ah! Steb… Hola, veo que sigues por aquí. – decía la chica forzando una sonrisa.

-Vamos Hanji, estas muy hermosa, acompáñame a la pista si?

-No, no creo, agradezco tu invitación pero estoy con Levi.

-No creo que el pequeñín se enoje o ¿si? – le dirigía una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Levi es algo celoso, bueno, demasiado celoso y yo no quiero que él se enfade con nadie. – decía la chica mientras miraba de reojo la mesa de las bebidas.

-Solo será una pieza… anda tu también lo quieres. – le sujeto la mano para arrastrarla a la pista.

-No! Te he dicho que no… - forcejeo intentando zafar su brazo de esa fuerza que la sujetaba que cada vez la apretaba más. – Basta! Steb, me estas lastimado suéltame!

El chico ignoraba los forcejeos de la castaña hasta que una mano le sujeto el brazo, lo que impidió que siguiera caminando, al girarse para ver de donde provenía esa fuerza capas de detenerlo se llevo un golpe en la cara que lo mando al suelo, por poco se lleva a Hanji con el, pero los fuertes brazos de Rivaille la sujetaron y la cubrieron protectoramente… el británico limpio la comisura de sus labios que inmediatamente broto liquido color escarlata y miro a Levi que colocaba a Hanji detrás de el.

-Quieres terminar esto aquí, o prefieres salir? – le dijo el sargento con una mirada asesina, como si de matar al enemigo se tratase.

-Parece que... (Mueca de dolor) es cierto… tu fuerza no esta en proporción a tu tamaño, es casi la de un monstruo. – decía mientras se ponía de pie.

-Quieres probar mas de eso? – su voz era fría y poco a poco comenzaba a acercarse, como una fiera a su presa, todos alrededor comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos, Hanji estaba endiosada por la actitud protectora de su enano pervertido.

-Preferiría que no lo hiciera Sargento Rivaille. – la voz de uno de los altos mandos llamo integrándose a la escena se trataba de Dotto Pixis. – Parece que el joven Gildarts aprendió la lección no es así? – dirigió la mirada al británico. – Y que le pediría de la manera mas atenta que no se volviera a acercar a la señorita Zoe o de lo contrario, no me hare responsable si el sargento Rivaille decide mostrarle un poco de lo aprendido matando Titanes fuera de los muros.

-Lamento el inconveniente Hanji, te ruego me disculpes. – dijo el Steb intentado esconder su miedo.

-S-si. – Rivaille se giro, ignorando todo presente ahí, solo tenia un objetivo, Hanji.

-Estas bien? Te lastimo? – le decía mientras la analizaba y la miraba a los ojos, ella asintió con la cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Estoy bien pequeñín… Gracias, ven vamos a sentarnos si? – lo jalo hasta la mesa mas cercana.

Platicaban y parecía Hanji estar disfrutando de la estacia, mientras el chico británico ya se había retirado del lugar, Rivaille parecía mas relajado que antes, ya no tenia la mirada asesina en sus ojos ahora solo contemplaba como Hanji reia y hacia desatinar al pobre de Armin.

Todos parecían divertirse, pero no fue lo suficiente, entro Sasha corriendo con los zapatos en las manos, se acercó al grupo que estaba en la pista y les dijo algo, todos salieron corriendo, Christa se acercó rápidamente al sargento Rivaille.

-Sargento, los chicos nos iremos al pueblo, comenzaran los fuegos artificiales, los veremos en la posada. – Levi sin poder decir nada solo los vio retirarse y vio como una Hanji pegaba brincos y lo jalaba para la puerta, sonrió ante esa escena.

-Vale, vale… vamos antes de que te desbarates.

.

.

Había mucha gente como era de esperarse en el centro del pueblo, la gente tomaba, bailaba y disfrutaba de la noche, se acercaron hasta la posada donde ellos se hospedaban y escucharon música, al entrar se llevaron un gran sorpresa, las mucamas y demás personal estaba bailando y tomado al lado de un hombre algo viejo y calvo, se trataba de Pixis.

-Señor Pixis, nosotros creímos que se había quedado en el palacio. – dijo Eren acercándose al ya ebrio hombre.

-QUUUEEEE! Veo-hip al rey todos los días y verle ahora… no tengo ganas-hip… VENGAN TODOS! CELEBREMOS! ¿Qué celebramos-hip, señorita? – le decía a una mujer que tenia abrazada, ella solo reía y el también.

Comenzaron a bailar y a tomar había demasiado alcohol y los fuegos artificiales ya habían comenzado, Hanji estaba tomando con Riko, tenia tiempo que no la veía y por andar atrás de Pixis se encontró con su amiga y felices tomaban.

Levi la observaba desde la barra.

Por alguna razón todo se empezó a salir de control, las sillas volaban por ensima, las botellas y mas cosas.

-VAMOS ANNIE! Muéstrales como toma una MUJER! – gritaba Eren mientras Annie jugaba a tomarse una botella de saque de 500ml contra Jean.

-Vamos chocolatito! Tu le puedes ganar a esa rubia amargada! – gritaba Mikasa apoyando a Jean.

Riko lloraba en el hombro de Hanji y esta le cantaba una canción, Levi miraba todo lo que volaba alrededor de él cuando unas mini bragas salieron disparadas.

-MIS BRAGAS VOLARON! AJAJAJAJAJAJA! – decía una Christa totalmente ebria.

Sasha por su parte le bailaba a Connie y a Bertholt, Ymir y Reiner buscaba las bragas de Christa, Armin fumaba algún tipo de hierva en un saxofón (" de donde jodidos salió el saxofón?") mientras se lo pasaba a Eren, Annie, Mikasa y Jean.

Rivaille camino hacia Hanji y la tomo del brazo, caminaron hasta la barra que parecía el lugar mas seguro, se sentaron.

-No me has dicho, ¿Cómo conoces a ese tipo Steb? – cuestiono el pelinegro teniendo enfrente a su chica ebria.

-Mmmmm… fue hace… 5? No 7 años, éramos compañeros militares, los dos tuvimos de las mejores notas, pero él se unió a la guardia del rey y yo aquí-hip.

-Parece que te conocía bien… y la forma tan molesta en la que te hablo. – su mirada estaba irritada solo de recordar el momento cuando escucho su voz alagando a su chica y la forma en que la había tomado a la fuerza.

-Solía ser un chico muy codiciado entre las pocas mujeres que estábamos ahí… a mi claro, jamás me llamo la atención, pero lo viste hoy… parece que también los años le favorecieron. – dijo entre rizas picaronas provocando a su pelinegro que inmediatamente apretó los puños y casi truena la copa de coñac que sostenía.

-Te… te gusta provocar… verdad Zoe. – su aura siniestra se apodero de él.

-Haichou!... yo… tengo… calor. – bajaba su dedo índice sobre sus pechos recorriendo un poco la tela de este dejando ver un poco de su pecho, mordía sensualmente su labio inferior y lo miraba provocada mente.

-… - no podía evitar que su "soldadito" se pusiera en guardia al ver esto, giro el cuerpo a otra dirección intentando ignorarla, pero sus pensamientos y deseos tarde o temprano lo traicionarían.

-"Hanji, no solo te amo, te deseo". – dijo ella imitando la voz del azabache mientras lo abrazaba por detrás. – Yo también te deseo Levi, hazme tuya… ahora!

Como lo esperaba, Rivaille no se pudo resistir al contacto de sus cuerpos, él también la deseaba, se puso de pie y la jalo hasta una de las habitaciones.

Ella entro primero y vio algo que le llamo la atención, un cinto sobre el escritorio que ahí estaba. Hanji se abalanzo a besar a Levi desesperadamente, lamio la comisura del labio pidiendo entrada, él cedió y sus leguas comenzaron la batalla, la chica comenzaba a desatar el moño e inmediatamente bajo a quitarle el cinto.

-Hey… v-vas rápido. – dijo el azabache mientras sentía que esta sacaba el cinto del pantalón.

La castaña lo miro seductoramente, como si planeara algo, con un ágil movimiento lo sentó en una silla, con el cinto sujeto sus manos en el recarga brazos usando los dos cintos el de él y el que estaba en el escritorio, uno para cada mano, el sargento miro la acción de la chica pero ya era tarde para reaccionar en defensa.

-Q-que haces loca! – dijo algo molesto.

-Relax pequeñín, nada que no te guste.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer un baile seductor, con movimientos lentos y con sus manos recorriendo suavemente su propio cuerpo, jugaba con su cabello, mostraba ligeramente la pierna.

-Te gusta? – peguntaba la chica.

-Mucho. – tenia una sonrisa de lujuria en su rostro.

Fue bajando poco a poco la cremallera del vestido, lo dejo caer lentamente al suelo y dejo mostrar su lencería. Llevaba un straple de encaje de color negro con bordes de color rojo, unas bragas del mismo material y color al juego y un ligero negro aun sujetando las medias claras.

Ya se podía notar la erección del chico a pesar de que aun traía el pantalón, era magnifico ver como su chica hacia eso solo para el.

Termino por quitarse las ligas y las medias poco a poco se fue bajando las bragas, cuando las saco las arrojo, y por ultimo su sostén straple. Junto las piernas e hizo una mueca de vergüenza que hizo que el miembro de Levi se pusiera mas duro.

Se dejo ir por él se le monto enzima plantándole un pasional beso.

-H-Hanji… s-suelta- suéltame… te quiero tocar. – decía entre jadeos el muy excitado pelinegro.

Ella solo le lanzo una sonrisa picarona, abrió por completo la camisa de el chico y comenzó a recorrer con su boca cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras acariciaba su abultado miembro, Levi no podía evitar gemir y trataba de ahogarlos pero le era imposible, sus mejillas estaban rojas y calientes gracias a la chica que esta sentada totalmente desnuda sobre su regazo.

Llego al pantalón, se bajo de él y se incoó frente a él, estaba abriendo la cremallera tan lento que se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura para el sargento, ella estaba completamente mojada y hacer esto también la torturaba. Bajo totalmente el pantalón junto con el bóxer, dejando ver al erecto y caliente miembro, lo acaricio y lamio un poco la punta, un suspiro se escapo de él haciendo que Hanji se mojara más.

Ya no podía, lo necesitaba y lo quería dentro de ella ahora. Se coloco de nuevo sobre el y sujetando el miembro con una mano se penetro, sacando un gemido de ella y el, al mismo tiempo.

Comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo sosteniéndose de los hombros de Rivaille mientras lo besaba desenfrenadamente. Los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y violentos.

-aaah- ahh- aaah! L- Levi… mmm-mmm! – decía la chica mientras juntaba su frente con la del azabache.

-M-me… vu- vuelves loco! Aaah-aaah! – la cara de placer de ambos era evidente, parece que el jueguito de Hanji fue bastante bueno, pero a Rivaille no le gustaba la idea de verse sometido por su chica y tendría que vengarse.

-aaahh- aaaah… M-me vengo… Ri- Rivaille!

-Y-yo… no… puedo aguantar mas! Aaah-ahh … Hanji!

Cada estocada de la chica era rápida y violenta, la silla era demasiado vieja no soporto tanto ajetreo y se vino abajo con todo y chicos extasiados. Se quebró totalmente.

-Hanji estas bien? – pregunto el chico azabache preocupado por la castaña.

-Ahahahajajaja! Si estoy bien. – la castaña se reía sin percatarse de algo. – Fue bueno no?

-Si… bastante, pero… sabes que no me gusta que me sometan. – le mostro las manos liberadas. – Te toca ser torturada _belle dame_. – mostro su sonrisa de lujuria mientras se acercaba a Hanji.

-L – Levi? – la chica trago saliva y solo le quedaría atenerse a las consecuencias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí llego el capitulo 7, últimamente eh estado corta de ideas, pero ya mas o menos estoy desarrollando algo ligerito… Pues solo me queda agradecerles ese enorme cariño que me han brindado con sus comentarios los del grupo de Levi/Hanji que son mi familia… de verdad mil gracias, me pone SÚPER feliz saber que ha valido la pena! También gracias por su apoyo en el Fanfic de "Caminantes" **

**MUCHISISISMAS GRACIAS.**

**Nos vemos en el capitulo 8… por cierto creo que si llegare a los 10 cap.**

**.**

**.**

**Déjenme su comentario por favor !**


	8. Chapter 8

**De regreso con este nuevo cap. De este Fic…. Gracias y un fuerte abrazo para el grupo de Levi/Hanji…. Esto se lo dedico a ustedes mi familia linda!**

**Disclamer:** Los derechos de los personajes son obra y pertenencia de**Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencia: no lloren! **

**.**

**.**

**Lo que siento por ti.**

**.**

-Hanji! Avanza hacia el próximo objetivo, no lo dejes ir! – ordeno Erwin.

-Siiii! Allá voy! Espérame espécimen raro amor mio! – gritaba la científica mientras cabalgaba hacia su derecha rumbo a un titán tipo raro de unos 7 metros.

-TSSS! Loca. – dijo cierto azabache girando su caballo en dirección de la castaña.

-Rivaille… - Erwin volteo y se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro ya iba detrás de la castaña, Smith solo sonrió y siguió con su camino.

La tropa de reconocimiento había salido a expedición hace ya 2 dias, 1 semana después del festejo de las murallas. Tenían como objetivo descubrir la razón de porque los titanes de tipo excéntricos se comportaban de esa manera y como era claro de suponer, Hanji Zoe estaba a cargo de dicho experimento.

-Toma el lado izquierdo. – le dijo Rivaille a Hanji mientras él tomaba la delantera por el lado contrario. – Eren! Cubre a Zoe… Ackerman! Detrás del Titán! –los chicos asintieron y se colocaron en sus posiciones, Rivaille avanzo lo suficiente para que el titán lo viera y llamara su atención, el titán de 7 metros lanzo un manotazo hacia Rivaille pero este lo esquivo rápidamente y subió por el mismo brazo de una manera muy ágil y rápida. – AHORA! – Eren uso su equipo 3D para subir al brazo derecho del titán y cortar de un tajo, Rivaille corto el brazo por el que trepo, Mikasa corto los tendones de la pierna derecha y Hanji repitió la acción de la pelinegra haciendo caer al titán incapaz de moverse.

-Yaaahhhoooo! – gritaba y brincaba la castaña.

-L- lo tenemos, Heichou…. – decía Eren un poco agitado pero satisfecho.

-Hmn! – asintió con la cabeza, no dejaba de ver lo contenta que estaba Hanji, le fascinaba verla así de feliz.

-F-FUERA DE AHÍ! – grito Mikasa.

El titán sobre el que estaban aun parados Rivaille y Eren, se había encargado de regenerar solo su mano izquierda.

-Muévete!... Eren! – grito Levi corriendo hacia el moreno que estaba atónito.

El brazo del titán intento golpear a Eren pero antes de que el golpe llegara, Rivaille lo arrojo con fuerza del otro lado, cayendo a los pies de Hanji. Rivaille recibió en impacto del feroz golpe del titán, su cuerpo salió volando y por la caída rodaba por el piso como su fuera un muñeco.

-L-e-v-i…. – apenas y podía pronunciar, Hanji tenia los ojos abiertos dé la impresión, el miedo y el horror se apoderaban se ella. – RIVAILLEEEE! – su grito desgarrador inundo el lugar, corrió hasta donde hacia en cuerpo del sargento, las lagrimas en sus ojos no le permitían ver bien, sus piernas temblaban y en su pecho se almacenaban feroces sollozos pero nada de eso le importaba solamente quería saber de Levi.

-Levi!... Levi! – se incoó al lado del pelinegro y le giro el rostro, Rivaille apenas y se mantenía consiente. – Levi…. Mírame!... no te duermas … por favor, mírame! – la castaña lloraba y acariciaba con suma dulzura el rostro de su amado.

-H-Han-Hanji… n-no… llo-llores… no m-me gusta… ver-*coff-coff*- comenzó a escupir sangre ya respirar con dificultad.

-Basta!... no… no hables… enano… - decía entre sollozos.

-Lo-loca… Te Amo. – se esforzó por decir las ultimas palabras sin jadear.

Al fin Rivaille cerró los ojos.

.

.

-Capitán! Bengala roja por parte del equipo de la derecha… hay problemas.

-Que? Rivaille, Hanji…. – miraba hacia la dirección marcada, preguntándose si sus amigos estarían bien. –Flanco izquierdo conmigo! Síganme! – ordeno Erwin para acercarse al lado derecho.

-Mikasa! – expreso Jean dirigiéndose detrás de Erwin.

Tardaron escasos 5 minutos en llegar, Smith buscaba con la mirada a Hanji cuando lo vio postrada al lado de algo o… alguien, se dirigió sin pensarlo dos veces.

.

.

-Rivaille?... – palmeo su rostro. – Rivaille! Abre… abre los ojos! … Rivaille! NOOOO! – sumió su rostro en el pecho del azabache. – No me dejes! – lloraba desconsoladamente. –_"De nuevo… de nuevo has perdido lo que mas amas Hanji Zoe, de nuevo ese dolor te esta consumiendo, otra vez este sentimiento que te va a matar"._

-Lo-loca… m-me vas a m-matar… no puedo respirar. –Hanji se levanta rápidamente.

-Rivaille! …. Por Dios no te vallas! No me dejes sola!... no quiero estar sola de nuevo…. No quiero que me dejes!

-Dejarte? Eso nunca Hanji. – los gritos de Erwin llegaron a ellos.

-Dios! Rivaille! Pero que demonios sucedió? RAPIDO, TRAIGAN EL CARRUAJE DE HERIDOS! – bajo del caballo y se incoo al otro lado de Levi. – Rivaille, puedes seguir?

-Si… solo fue un… *coff-coff* - mas sangre.

-Basta Levi, descansa. – ordeno el capitán.

Hanji observaba mientras colocaban al pelinegro sobre el carruaje para brindarle primeros auxilios, su vista se desvió hacia donde algunos soldados ya tenían amarrado al titán de 7 metros, la Zoe decidida camino hasta llegar al titán desvainando sus espadas.

-Hanji-san no se acerque demasiado este tipo es peligroso. – dijo el joven rubio.

-Largo Armin, esto es entre esta bestia y yo. – su voz era fría y sus ojos apuñalaban al titán.

Armin trago saliva, jamás había visto a la dulce e imperativa Hanji así, su mirada reflejaba odio y dolor hacia el titán.

-Lo atacaste, no fue a cualquiera… atacaste a mi Rivaille. – le decía la castaña al titán. – Te hare pagar. – clavo las cuerdas del equipo 3D sobre su rostro para trepar a su nariz y clavarle las espadas en ambos ojos, el titán lanzo un severo gruñido. – Te duele? – Hanji hizo una mueca de desagrado, continúo trepando hasta el lado de la nuca y rebano profundo y eficazmente dejando el cuerpo del titán evaporizándose.

Armin no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, Hanji Zoe la amante de los titanes torturando y matando a uno con un desprecio y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Hanji llego hasta donde atendían a Levi.

-Como esta? – pregunto la castaña.

-Esta bien, fue un alivio que no la haiga dejado dormir, ahora solo esperaremos llegar al cuartel para atenderle como es debido. – contesto una chica de baja estura y cabello recogido.

-Me alegro… pero, el esta fuera de peligro? – seguía con un rostro de preocupación.

-Si, solo le di un calmante dormirá hasta que lleguemos en 2 horas. – la chica se retiro y Hanji se sentó en el carruaje.

-Sabes que va a pasar con lo que hiciste? – pregunto Erwin.

-No… tampoco es como si me importara…. – se percato de su respuesta nada amable. – Erwin, yo… perdón perdí la cabeza, ese titán por poco mata a Levi y yo…. – la chica tenia la vista clavada en el piso.

-Esta bien Zoe… si yo estuviera en tu lugar, seguro también haría añicos al titán… lo que me preocupa es lo que dirá la corte, ese era el pretexto perfecto para mantenerte en la tropa, ahora te querrán dentro de la muralla.

-La captura e investigación del titán tipo excéntrico, solo aplazaría un poco mi partida Erwin… ellos ya decidieron… pero me importa un carajo lo que digan, mientras Levi este así no me moveré de el por ningún motivo… nadie me va a separar de él, nadie. – la voz de la castaña era decidida.

-Ya veremos que hacer… hare algo te lo prometo Hanji. – le palmeo la cabeza y se retiro.

-Así que mataste el titán en venganza? – la voz de Rivaille la exalto y giro rápidamente para encontrarse con el.

-Levi! Pero que estas haciendo? Debes descansar.

-Estoy bien, no es para tanto.

-Eres un chico roca, no cabe duda. – dijo Hanji con una sonrisa cabizbaja.

-Si, lo soy… Hanji, sabes que te van a transferir por haber fallado la misión verdad? – pregunto el pelinegro mirándola con sus fríos y sombríos ojos.

-Si pero…

-Ven aquí. – ordeno el azabache haciendo un campo para la chica con algo de dificultad, Hanji se acostó al lado de él y este la abrazo. – No dejare que te alejen de mi, esta claro? Ya pensaremos en algo, pero tú no te vas.

La castaña sintiéndose protegida asintió con la cabeza y se dejo tomar por el cansancio llevándola aun profundo sueño.

.

.

Despertó por la mañana, no tenia idea de que hora era ni de cuanto había dormido, su cabeza daba vueltas y no era capaz de reaccionar. Se sentó en el borde de la cama con la mirada clavada en el piso, _-* Lo-loca… Te Amo*- _en un rápido movimiento salió de la habitación, no miro nada no miro a nadie solo tenia en mente su destino…. La habitación de Rivaille.

Sin previo aviso solo abrió y entro, la puerta estaba abierta, busco a Rivaille en su interior desesperadamente… la habitación estaba vacía, las lágrimas de nuevo se formaron en sus ojos y salió al pasillo corriendo en dirección al despacho de Erwin.

-Erwin! …. Erwin! – gritaba la Zoe desesperada mientras corría por el pasillo.

Salió Smith chocando con la chica.

-Hanji! Que sucede? Estas bien? – la sujeto de los brazos al ver a la castaña llorando.

-Rivaille? …. Donde esta? Erwin, por favor…. – se aferraba a él.

-Tranquila… el esta descansando en una de las habitaciones de abajo, aun no es recomendable que suba escaleras. – la calmo con una ligera sonrisa.

La chica no se espero más y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, se encontró afuera de la habitación con la joven doctora Jackari.

-Hanji-san, buenos días… te sientes mejor? – pregunto amable la pelinegra.

-S-si, lo estoy…. Pero… Rivaille? – se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

-Oh! Tranquila, todo esta bien…. – se acercó a la castaña a susurrarle algo. – Todo el tiempo ha estado preguntando por ti. – se alejó y levanto la voz. – Dios Hanji-san, este chico no se rompe… es de hierro. – finalizo con una sonrisa.

Hanji le regreso la sonrisa y entro a la habitación. Rivaille se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama como esperando que ella entrara.

-Hola. – dijo ella sentándose en una silla cerca de la cama, Levi la miraba con una ligera sonrisa de lado apenas visible.

-Hola. – respondió viendo como la castaña analizaba la impecable habitación.

-Esto lo has hecho tu? – pregunto viendo lo limpia que esta el lugar.

-Si, antier cuando llegamos esto era un desastre, no podía quedarme aquí.

-¿Eh? … ¿Antier? – pregunto incrédula la Zoe.

-S-si… - observaba a la chica.

-QUEEE! ME QUEDE DORMIDA POR 2 DIAS? – se puso rápidamente de pie.

-Cálmate Hanji! – la sujeto de los brazos.

-Dios! Rivaille, mañana vendrán los de la corte, se supone que haríamos algo en estos días pero no se ha hecho nada porque yo eh estado durmiendo todo este tiempo, y además quien te ha estado cuidando estos días ¿ahh?... oh por Dios! Esto es un caos me van llevar a ese estúpido colegio para enseñarles a jóvenes a un mas estúpidos sobre los titanes me van a separar de Levi y yo no quie…

Rivaille harto de escuchar su charla interminable la jalo hasta el y la beso en los labios callando todas y cada una de las palabras que tenia por decir.

Fue fenomenal volver a sentir sus labios sobre los de él, le hacia recordar porque la deseaba tanto, con un simple tacto se daba cuenta de que tan necesaria era esa loca parlanchina para su vida, la separo de un tirón tomándola de los hombros obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos.

-Ya te he dicho que haremos algo Hanji…. Confías en mi?

-Levi…. Sabes que si. – la mirada de él se suavizo y la atrajo de nuevo hacia él abrazándola fuerte.

-No… te lastima abrazarme así? – un tono de preocupación se sonaba en su voz.

-No… solo fue una hemorragia interna ocasionada por el golpe, solo eso, Jackari dijo que con descanso y todo vuelve a la normalidad. – mantenía el abrazo y acariciaba el cabello desalineado de la castaña. – Deberías darte un baño.

Hanji soltó el abrazo de repente, dejando a Levi algo confundido.

-Si claro! Lo olvidaba, tengo que estar higiénica para que la persona que quiero pueda abrazarme sin más molestias. – la castaña parecía molesta, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. – Adiós Levi, quizás me bañe o quizás no, pero no te preocupes la próxima ve que me acerque a ti estaré impecable.

-Ahora que te sucede? – la tomo de la muñeca evitando que saliera.

-Podrías dejarme salir…. No quiero obstinar tu aire de limpieza profunda. – soltó su agarre y salió a toda prisa del cuarto.

-Y ahora que mierda le pasa…. – se dijo para si viendo como se retiraba.

.

.

Hanji estaba en su bañera, remojaba su piel con una esponja mientras se sumergía y salía del agua caliente, apunto de quedarse dormida, los golpes de la puerta la hicieron reaccionar.

-Hanji-san! Puedo entrar? Soy Jackari!

-Ah! Si claro Jack-san estoy en el baño!

La pelinegra entro al baño y se sentó en una silla que ahí estaba.

-No te molesta que este aquí, Hanji-san? – pregunto la pelinegra.

-Hay no para nada! Siempre es bueno conversar con alguien durante la ducha. -*risita* bajo la mirada al vientre de la pelinegra que ya se notaba. – Ya son 4 meses verdad?

-Eh?

-Digo, tu embarazo 4 meses?

-Ah! Si, bueno la próxima semana cumplo 5 meses. – decía mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Entonces no te embarázate cuando salieron al campamento? Eso fue hace como 1 mes y medio. – dijo la castaña con la mano en el mentón de forma pensativa.

-No, para ese entonces ya estaba premiada *miro al techo pensativa* fue una vez que Erwin llevo unos informes a la ciudad, no encontramos en el hospital y bueno, mi consultorio estaba solo, las enfermeras fueron a desayunar….

-Y se hizo la fiesta! Ajajajaja! Golosos. – se burlaba Hanji, mientras Jackari se sonrojaba y se reía.

-Bueno, esta agua tan caliente ya me mareo, mejor salgo. – dijo Hanji poniéndose de pie en la tina.

-Te paso la toalla. – la pelinegra alcanzo la toalla y se la entrego.

-Gracias. – se envolvió y salió de la bañera al cuarto seguida por la ojiazul.

-Rivaille-san, me ha dicho que discutieron…. Todo esta bien entre ustedes?

-¿Eh? …. Bueno supongo que si, es solo que últimamente muchas cosas me están molestando y no se porque. – se sentó en la cama pensativa.

-Hanji-san tu y Rivaille ya… ya han… - la pelinegra hacia movimientos extraños con las manos lo cual le dio risa a Hanji.

-Que si hemos tenido sexo? – pregunto sin mas la castaña entre risas. – Claro que si Jack-san.

-Cuando fue tu ultimo periodo? – la analizaba.

-Mmmmm…. No recuerdo, de hecho no le tomo importancia a esas cosas, voy y vengo de un lado a otro, casi no me preocupo por contar los días y esas cosas.

-Eso esta muy mal! Tienes que hacerlo, es una de las reglas femeninas Hanji-san. – la regañaba la doctora.

-Vale, vale… lo hare a partir de hoy. – se puso de pie rumbo al armario. – No voy a hacer preocupar a mi amada do-cto-… - se apoyó en una mesa llevándose la mano ala cabeza, un fuerte mareo la tomo apunto de hacerla caer, Jackari corrió inmediatamente en su ayuda.

-HANJI-SAN! – la tomo por el brazo. – Ven vamos a recostarte.

Las piernas no le respondían su respiración era mas agitada, la puerta se abrió y entro Rivaille.

-Hanji, tienes tiem… HANJI! – se acercó a la castaña, la cargo y la deposito en su cama. – Hey! Que pasa?

-Tuvo un fuerte mareo…. Gracias a Dios que llegaste, yo no hubiera podido cargarla si se llegaba a caer.

-Puedes revisarla? – miro a la pelinegra.

-No… estoy bien, solo estar mas de una hora en el agua caliente me hizo marear es todo. – Hanji sonrió y calmo a los presentes.

-Esta bien. – dijo algo desconfiada Jackari.

-Segura? – cuestiono Levi, sosteniendo su mano.

-Si! – apretó la mano de Rivaille.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya termino este cap. 8 … Eh estado corta de ideas y pues la lucha le hice ojala les haiga gustado y bueno algunos me pidieron el castigo que recibió Hanji por parte de Rivaille… si bueno pues se los pondré en el próximo cap… Solo ténganme paciencia, que en estos días eh andado algo atrasadita.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Todos los que dejan su Reviews… me hacen tan feliz … no sea fantasmas y no se vallan sin hacer feliz a esta loca con sus comentarios! Gracias chicos sin ustedes esto no seria posible!**


	9. Chapter 9

**De regreso con este nuevo cap. De este Fic…. Gracias por la espera ojala que valga la pena no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios después de leer.**

**Disclamer:** Los derechos de los personajes son obra y pertenencia de**Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que siento por ti.**

**.**

El día llego, hoy se sabría que seria del futuro de la científica Hanji Zoe, ahí mismo el consejo decidirá cuando será trasladada a un colegio de reclutas para el aprendizaje de titanes, la castaña era solicitada como profesora para la enseñanza de dichos especímenes.

Fueron cerca de dos horas las que estuvieron Rivaille y Erwin hablando con el consejo, sugiriendo y aportado soluciones para que la científica pudiera quedarse en el cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento.

Llegando por fin a un acuerdo mutuo, los soldados abogados de la Zoe, salieron.

-Erwin, voy por Hanji. – le dijo el azabache tomando camino por el pasillo hacia el corredor de las mujeres.

-Espera Rivaille… ¿Aun quieres hacer eso? – cuestiono el rubio.

-¿Crees que me puedo arrepentir?

-Estoy seguro que será la mejor decisión que puedas tomar en tu vida, solo quiero saber que estas seguro, no por ti, por ella.

-Lo estoy. – dijo sin mas rodeos dejando a un sonriente y satisfecho Erwin.

Llego hasta la habitación de Hanji, la puerta se encontraba con seguro, golpeo una vez y nadie contesto.

-¡Cuatro ojos! Soy yo, abre. – ordeno el desde afuera.

-….

-_¿Estará en la ducha? _– pensó para si el azabache cunado unos ruidos de movimientos rápidos surgieron desde dentro. – Hanji! Abre, tenemos que ir a hablar con Erwin.

-….

-HANJI! DEMONIOS, SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ DENTRO ABRE DE UNA VEZ LA PUERTA O LA VOY A TIRAR! – la paciencia de Levi había llegado a su limite, pero seguía sin haber respuesta. – Bien, tú te lo buscaste…

Abrió la puerta de una patada, con una rápida mirada analizo la habitación… no había rastros de la castaña, se dirigió a la ventana y esta estaba cerrada "No salió por aquí…. El baño", camino hasta el baño y nada, estaba vacío, solo se le pudo ocurrir una cosa y estaba totalmente seguro de ello.

Se agacho frente a la cama y sin más ni mas jalo los pies que estaban debajo de esta, rápidamente la sujeto de la cadera jalándola hacia afuera, pero de alguna manera no la podía sacar.

-RIVAILLEEEE! Basta! No quiero salir, suéltame! – decía la castaña aferrándose a una pata de la cama mientras este la jalaba.

-Hanji! Te estas comportando como una niña pequeña! Quieres ser por primera vez ser una adulta?! – forcejeaba para soltarla de la cama.

-Ñooo queloo! Malo tu, malo tu! – se burlaba Hanji, seguía agarrada.

-Bien te lo pedí por las buenas…. – sus manos subieron por sus caderas hasta llegar sus costillas y ahí comenzó a picarle.

Hanji se retorció y se soltó de la cama riendo a carcajadas, Rivaille al fin pudo respirar, él la tomo del suelo y acostó sobre la cama, se coloco sobre ella viéndola a los ojos mientras esta seguía carcajeándose. Le quitaba muy dulcemente los cabellos castaños que tenia en la cara, Hanji comenzaba a recuperar el aliento y respirar tranquilamente cuando se topo con los ojos de Rivaille.

-Ya no son fríos…. Ya no dan miedo, ahora son hermosos y hasta tienen un tipo de luz brillante. – Hanji acariciaba su rostro.

-¿De que hablas? – su dedo índice recorría sus mejillas brindando suaves caricias al rostro de la chica.

-Tus ojos… son hermosos y brillantes.

-Brillantes y hermosos eh… es por que en ellos te reflejas tu, loca, no hay nada raro en ellos. – frunció su habitual ceño.

-Siempre serás así…. Te amo por eso, Levi. – envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para atrapar los labios del pelinegro en un suave beso. – ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que lo hicimos? – pregunto haciendo que Levi soltara una sonrisa picara.

-Y que el pervertido soy yo…. – Hanji lo codeo.

-Claro que lo eres ¿ya se te olvido la venganza en la posada?

_**Flash Back**_

La sonrisa marcada en el rostro de Rivaille, no dejaba ver otra cosa más que deseo y lujuria, veía como su chica estaba pidiendo piedad, piedad que no le daría. En sus manos sostenía uno de los cinturones con los que fue atado, esta vez ella seria la victima, la levanto por los hombros y rápidamente le sujeto ambas manos al frente con el cinturón, la llevo hasta la pared arrinconándola.

-L-Levi… no seas tan… cruel. – decía entre jadeos la castaña.

Rivaille no se preocupo por hacerle caso, estaba muy concentrado en su tarea de morder y acaricias sus pechos.

-Levi… no me tortures…

La giro contra la pared, puso las manos sujetas por enzima de su cabeza y con una mano se las sostenía para que ella no las bajara, con su otra mano libre, Rivaille acariciaba su espalda y se deleitaba viendo como con cada rose se le ponía la piel de gallina, por alguna razón Hanji seguía hablando, su voz no parecía intimidada así que Rivaille se encargaría de eso.

-Silencio, o prefieres que haga algo con esa boquita. – le susurraba en el oído a la castaña.

El rose de su miembro en los glúteos de ella la hizo estremecerse por completo, estaba muy erecto y ella demasiado excitada, ese hombre la volvía loca, aun mas loca.

Como una advertencia se quedo sin habla, solo los ligeros gemidos ahogados que surgía de vez en cuando, algo no marchaba bien y eso le estaba molestando a Levi, no gemía, no decía su nombre, eso estaba afectando a su hombría muy severamente.

-¿Que sucede? No te escucho. – pregunto Rivaille deteniendo su labor.

-Has dicho que me calle ¿no? – dijo inocente la Zoe.

-No, no quiero que calles tu gemidos, te quiero escuchar… me encanta escucharte. – lamio su espalda.

-Ahh!... eres m-mas impredecible q-que E-Erwin en sus e-estrategias…. – comentaba la chica entre jadeos, Rivaille por su parte masajeaba su clítoris y la masturbaba con los dedos, cuando el comentario de la ojos marrones lo hizo lanzar un rugido, la llevo hasta el escritorio y la puso sobre el.

-Ya no aguanto Zoe, me pones cada vez más duro…. Te quiero, ahora!

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Caminaron juntos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho de Erwin, Hanji se detuvo antes de entrar.

-Que sucede? – pregunto Levi sujetando la perilla de la puerta doble.

-Y-yo… no estoy segura de entrar, Levi, no me quiero ir…. – bajo la cabeza y unas lagrimas escaparon por sus ojos.

-Oye, aun no sabes cual fue el veredicto final de la corte, no te adelantes a tus especulaciones, anda ya entra. – abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

Erwin se encontraba sentando en su escritorio, sosteniendo unos documentos, su esposa estaba a lado de él sirviéndole un café y dejándolo en el escritorio cuando los chicos entraron.

-Bienvenidos, tomen asiento por favor. – dijo amable el comandante.

-Ya Erwin al grano, si me tengo que ir lo hare lo menos doloroso posible.

-Tan desesperada como siempre Zoe. Bien, la corte ha demandado que desgraciadamente…. – miro a la chica castaña. – Míralo tu misma. – le entrego los documentos.

Hanji tomo dichos documentos y comenzó leer. Sus ojos inmediatamente se inundaron de lágrimas, levanto la vista hacia Erwin, después hacia Rivaille.

-Q-que significa esto? Se supone que me voy, pero a donde? No, no entiendo. – su voz era quebrada.

-Significa, que la corte decidió que si impartirías clases para los nuevos reclutas, y en efecto, no dice a donde te iras…. – el rubio miro a Rivaille para que este continuara la explicación.

-Porque tu, Hanji Zoe, no iras a ningún otro lado mas que a desempacar esas estúpidas maletas que tienes escondidas bajo la cama…. La educación sobre Titanes se impartirá dentro de las instalaciones del cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento. – Levi termino de completar la información.

Hanji aun no lo podía creer, claro ella ya había empacado sus cosas, quería que en cuanto le digieran que se iba, salir corriendo sin despedirse de nadie, odiaba las despedidas, pero esa noticia jamás se la esperaba.

-¡Dios! N-no lo creo… y-yo e- estoy realmente f-feliz…. – comenzó a llorar, sus manos cubrieron su rostro para intentar calmar los sollozos.

-Tranquila Hanji-san, no te iras, esa es la mejor parte… Te quedaras con nosotros. – la chica pelinegra ahí presente la abrazo.

Hanji salió del despacho acompañada por la Doctora. Rivaille y Erwin aun tenían que hablar.

-Y bien Levi, ¿Sera esta noche?

-Si, ya tengo a Eren y a sus amigos trabajando en ello.

-Esta bien, celebraremos esta noche que nuestra científica se queda con nosotros. – decía muy contento el comandante Smint.

-Sabes, creo que iré a ver a Jaeger, no le tengo mucha confianza que digamos en estas situaciones, no quiero una sorpresita a último momento. – dijo Rivaille antes de salir del despacho.

.

.

Llegada la noche a Hanji se le pidió que bajara justo a las 9:00, pero como todos sabes lo puntual que es la científica para las 8:30 ya tenían todo preparado.

A la castaña se estaba haciendo un poco sospechosa la actitud de Rivaille, y más aun la de su fiel amigo Armin, ninguno le daba la cara y siempre en lo que transcurrió el día le sacaban vuelta a todo lo que ella preguntaba. Sin mas pensar decidió salir de su habitación antes de la hora planeada, todo parecía muy silencio y tranquilo, camino hasta la sala de estar y justo antes de llegar escucho murmullos que provenían desde adentro.

Se quedo quieta frente a la puerta intentando entender algo de lo que hablaban, pero no lo logro así que decidió entrar para averiguar por qué todos tan sospechosos.

Fue su sorpresa que al entrar no había nadie a la vista solo un enorme letrero que decía "FELICIDADES". Camino hacia el letrero que estaba colgando muy sospechosamente y antes de llegar.

-HAAANNJIII! – gritaron los chicos detrás del cartel.

-K-kyaaaa! – se hecho para atrás bastante asustada.

-SORPRESA!

Hanji se cubrió el la boca con las manos para disimular su asombro,_ "Esta es una fiesta sorpresa, y es para mi, no lo puedo creer"_ pensaba la chica muy emociona al ver como cada uno de los integrantes de la Legión de Reconocimiento salía de sus escondites para darle a la chica un cálido abrazo. Cada quien tomo su turno para hacerlo, le entregaban varios detalles, libros, tinteros y plumas, pergaminos y mas cosas que le seria de ayuda para su aula de estudios.

Pasaron la velada entre risas, música, bailes y todo tipo de diversiones, Hanji estaba feliz pero había algo que realmente le preocupaba.

-Hanji-san, te estas divirtiendo? – pregunto la pelinegra esposa del Comandante Smith.

-Si claro, pero…. – clavaba la vista en el piso pensativa y preocupada.

-No, Hanji-san, no tienes por qué preocuparte, no es nada del otro mundo al contrario es un regalo maravilloso. – decía con una amplia sonrisa y acariciaba su vientre.

-S-si, lo es…. Perdona Jackari no se como reaccionar a esto.

-Te entiendo mejor que nadie…. – toma las manos de Hanji entre la suyas y le sonríe. – Voy con Erwin a este paso se pondrá ebrio y no quiero lloriqueos esta noche, además tu regalo estelar te espera. – señala a la puerta que da al pasillo. – Cuídate Hanji-san.

-Si, gracias por todo Jackari. – camina hasta la puerta donde Rivaille esta observándola. – Buenas noches Heichou, no pensaba venir a buscarme esta noche?

-No sabía que tenias un evento. – señala a todos dentro de la sala.

-No te hagas, se muy que fuiste tu quien lo planeo todo. – se acerca a él, poniendo su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y su cuello. – Gracias Levi, esto fue lindo…. Gracias. – le susurra.

-Todos ayudaron, todos estaban contentos de que te quedaras, no fue nada. – la toma de la mano y se la lleva caminando para la parte de afuera.

-A donde vamos, todos están allá dentro, deberíamos estar con ellos se supone que esta es una fiesta en don-….

-Basta! Te podrías quedar al menos por una vez en silencio, esto es importante.

-Este bien, no te esponjes, pequeñín.

Caminaron por el campo, llegaron al antiguo establo que se encuentra ubicado a 300 metros del cuartel, apenas se podía escuchar la música que provenía desde el lugar. El establo estaba iluminado por velas y de el provenía un aroma refrescante, un aroma a limpio, por la parte de enfrente estaba ubicada una mesa con dos sillas, al costado estaban unas bandejas cubiertas, había flores, muchas flores adornando el camino y alrededor de la mesa, la castaña al ver tal escena no pudo reprimir su asombro y por cosa natural se detuvo en seco totalmente maravillada.

-Te gusta? – le susurro el pelinegro abrazándola por la cintura y colocando un suave beso en el cuello de esta.

-E-es hermoso Rivaille. – se aferra a las manos del chico.

-Ven, la cena esta lista. – la toma de la mano y la guía hasta su silla.

Rivaille sirve ambos platos y se sienta frente a ella, comienzan a cenar por tranquilamente, una cena perfecta para ambos.

Al terminar de cenar, Levi sirve dos copas de vino tinto y saca lo que parce es un regalo envuelto en una tela de ceda color hueso.

-Toma, este es mi regalo. – se lo acerca por la mesa. Hanji lo contempla un momento antes de mirar a Rivaille.

-Esto es realmente maravilloso Levi, no tienes que tomarte tantas molestias….

-Lo tomaras? – estaba impaciente.

La chica solo le da una sonrisa, su curiosidad la esta matando, toma el objeto cuadrado y lo desenvuelve lentamente, al llegar a su contenido se percata de lo que es.

-Es un libro. – lo mira buscando el titulo, o el nombre del autor, no encuentra nada. – Rivaille este libro no tiene autor o titulo. – se apresura y lo abre. – Oye este libro no tiene letras, no tiene contenido. – su voz esta un poco preocupada.

-Oh! Es lo hace aun mejor libro no? Así lo podrás escribir tú. – decía el azabache muy calmado jugando con su copa de vino.

Hanji mira curiosa a Rivaille, se da cuenta de su expresión calmada, si no fuera normal o si lo hubieran estafado ya estaría cabalgando rumbo a la casa del tipo que le vendió eso para asesinarlo pero no, ahí esta sentado, muy calmado, esperando que ella haga algo mas, que encuentre el misterio.

La castaña mira la parte de atrás, abre en las últimas páginas… nada, mira de nuevo al frente… nada y por fin abre en el centro… nada… espera, hay manchones de tinta, da la vuelta a la página y encuentra un escrito que dice.

"_**Para que quieres un libro que ya esta escrito si tu puedes escribir el tuyo, con tu historia, con nuestra historia.  
He escrito esto aquí, no al principio, no al final si no una poco antes de que sea la mitad, escribirás antes de aquí refiriéndote como a tu pasado, y escribirás a partir de aquí como tu futuro, porque justamente ahora estas leyendo tu presente".**_

_**Hanji Zoe, Cásate conmigo.**_

Hanji levanta la vista y el azabache ya se encuentra frente a ella sosteniendo una cajita de terciopelo rojo, tiene un hermoso anillo con un diamante, se inca frente a ella y le repite las palabras ya mencionadas al final del escrito.

-Cásate conmigo, Hanji.

Hanji se inca frente a Rivaille y lo abraza con mucha fuerza, esta llorando no puede dejar de hacerlo, el pelinegro al sujeta fuerte a él, no entiende por ella se ha puesto así "Sera la emoción, se sentirá mal, y si no quiere" es lo que pasa en ese momento por su mente.

-H-Hanji, que sucede?... – la voz de chico es tímida.

-Y-yo Rivaille…. – se separa para mirarlo a los ojos. – Me quiero casar contigo, quiero ser tu esposa y compartir el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

Levi le limpia las mejillas de las lágrimas, le coloca la sortija y le planta un suave beso en los labios.

-Por eso tenias que llorar, Loca? – no podía ocultar su felicidad, realmente el azabache estaba contento.

-Fue la emoción, hiciste todo esto para mí y realmente soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo Rivaille. – se sentaron recargados en la pared observando las estrellas y la hermosa noche, abrazados y muy felices.

-Ah! Si por cierto Levi. – lo mira a los ojos. – Estoy embarazada, tengo 7 semanas. – le sonríe.

-Eh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TaDaaan! Disculpen mi pésima ortografía por favor, ahora si no tuve chance de checar nada, el tiempo muy metido y mas aparte que tarde años en subir pero ya quedo gracias a Kami…. Gracias por las observaciones que me hicieron en mi anterior capitulo de verdad les agradezco, y pues ojala que les haya gustado…. Dedicado especialmente a mis hermosos Amigos y Familia del Grupo de Levi/Hanji del Facebook.**

**Nos vemos en ya los capítulos finales.**

**Gracias!**

**Comentarios AQUÍ!**

**Sakuale Scar Lu.**


End file.
